Amigos de bons momentos
by Pati Mello
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry Potter voltasse para os braços de Gina Weasley, após a guerra... como amigo?
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

**Em um mundo pós-guerra...**

Ela espreguiçou-se na cama e ajeitou o lençol sobre si antes de respirar profundamente e abrir os olhos.

- Há quanto tempo está acordado?

**...tenta-se levar uma vida normal...**

- Harry, querido, me passe as batatas? – pediu a Sra. Weasley a ele durante o almoço.

**...mas na vida dele...**

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter – disse ele amigavelmente – Noite quente.

- Sim, muito quente Alfred – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom - Como tem passado?

**... nada pode ser normal...**

- ... não podem ficar assim pra sempre! – exclamou Hermione – Não é saudável.

- Estamos lidando muito bem com isso – disse Harry.

**Amizade**

- Admita! – disse ele enquanto fazia cócegas nela em cima da cama.

- Nunca! – exclamou ela rolando de rir ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desvencilhar-se dele. – Pára, Harry!

**Diversão**

-... não temos nada profundo, só nos divertimos juntos.

- Eu bem que vi a diversão em cima do sofá – ironizou Hermione

**Desejo**

Gina desabotoou sua camisa e, juntos, eles a atiraram longe, voltando a colar os lábios.

- Quer me ajudar aqui – pediu ela atrapalhada com o botão da calça dele.

**Amor**

Beijaram-se uma vez mais e foram andando até a cama dele, sem desgrudarem os lábios. Sentiram arrepios quando os corpos quentes tocaram as pétalas de rosas e sorriram enquanto tornavam-se um só.

**E muito mais...**

- O que está havendo aqui?! – exclamou Rony

**Em breve...**

- Eles estão apaixonados. – disse Hermione

**Aqui...**

- Sem ofensa, Hermione, mas tem coisas que você e Roniquinho não podem fazer pela gente – insinuou Gina.

**AMIGOS DE BONS MOMENTOS**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Sim, estou aqui novamente com mais uma fic, agora pós-hogwarts, cheia de romance! O Trailer foi só pra prepará-los para o que vem por aí! Espero que gostem da fic e enviem muitas reviwes, como bons leitores que eu sei que vcs são!

Bom, por enquanto é isso. Atualizações em breve, prometo!

Ah! A capa da fic está lá no meu profile. Espero que curtam!

Mil beijos

Pati Mello


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Oh, sim! Considerem-se leitores de sorte. Eu ia colocar a fic em hiatus até ter tempo de publicar, mas resolvi dar um rapidão por aqui. infelizmente, não vai dar pra escrever muitas notas pela mesma razão, mas vou tentar responder aos comentarios de vocês por mensagem no site mesmo. Vou dar um reply quando vcs comentarem, ok?

E já que estou sendo boazinha e publicando mesmo na pressa, tirem um minutinho para mandar reviews, ok?

Mil bjos e aproveitem a fic!!!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Admita! – disse ele enquanto fazia cócegas nela em cima da cama.

- Nunca! – exclamou ela rolando de rir ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desvencilhar-se dele. – Pára, Harry!

- Só paro quando você disser que eu sou o cara mais sexy que você já beijou – brincou ele ocupado prendendo as pernas dela contra a cama.

- Não digo! – desafiou ela tentando, sem sucesso, mexer as pernas.

- Então eu vou continuar fazendo isso – disse ele segurando os pulsos dela com uma mão e, com a outra, fazendo cócegas na cintura da menina.

- Harry... – ofegou Gina – Harry, por favor... não consigo mais respirar...

Assustado, ele parou, encarando os olhos cor de chocolate tentando certificar-se de que ela estava bem. Então ela aproveitou que ele ficara mais relaxado e girou na cama, ficando por cima dele.

- Você não precisa me forçar a dizer – disse ela aproximando-se do ouvido dele e sussurrando: - você **é** o cara mais sexy que eu já beijei.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e soltou suas mãos para, em seguida, beija-la e começar a puxar a blusa dela para cima, sentindo as mãos dela fazerem o mesmo com a dele.

Calma!

Não é isso que você está pensando!

Ok, ok, é exatamente o que você está pensando, mas não no contexto em que você está pensando.

Tudo bem, eu explico:

O cara que está me proporcionando uma das melhores noites da minha vida é o Harry.

Sim, Harry Potter, vulgo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O Eleito e tudo mais... esse mesmo! Harry e eu já namoramos por algumas breves e mágicas semanas há sete anos, mas acabou porque ele precisava sair por aí, caçar o Voldemort e salvar o mundo.

Claro que essa é a parte resumida. A história toda é bem dramática.

Bom, ele salvou. Seis anos atrás ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas e se tornou o jovem mais famoso e desejado do mundo mágico; não que ele já não fosse o jovem mais famoso e desejado do mundo mágico antes, mas depois que ele salvou o mundo ficou mais famoso e desejado ainda.

Sem contar que é bom de cama!

Apesar de parecer, eu preciso admitir que nenhum de nós superou tudo que nos aconteceu durante a guerra. Claro, ela nos ensinou algumas boas lições; em contrapartida, nos tornou um pouco mais livres do que meus irmãos gostariam.

É claro que nenhum deles sabe que Harry está na minha cama agora.

Na verdade, fico bem surpresa que ninguém tenha notado a gente ainda... não que haja algo a se notar, claro...Ainda assim, Harry não contou a ninguém e nem eu, quero dizer, a quem contaríamos? Mione? Rony? Nossos amigos, claro, mas ele é meu irmão, provavelmente mataria o Harry e depois tentaria me dar uma surra.

Não que ele fosse conseguir, claro.

De qualquer jeito, não há o que contar... é só um...caso, nenhum de nós quer um relacionamento sério, então nos vemos de vez em quando, nas horas em que precisamos nos divertir...nenhum de nós deixa o outro ficar infeliz nem um minuto sequer, não nos permitimos passar por nada ruim, afinal, o que já passamos é cota para muitos e muitos anos.

Somos amigos de bons momentos.

Ela espreguiçou-se na cama e ajeitou o lençol sobre si antes de respirar profundamente e abrir os olhos. Depois de piscar algumas vezes para acostumar-se com a claridade, aqueles olhos verdes entraram em foco e ela pode notar que a fitavam.

- Há quanto tempo está acordado?

- Meia hora – respondeu ele vendo-a bocejar e fechar os olhos novamente – E você, já acordou?

- Hummmm... - resmungou ela abrindo os olhos - Você sabe que eu levo um tempo para realmente funcionar.

- Sei sim – disse ele inclinando-se lentamente sobre ela – E sei o que pode ajudar.

Gina sorriu marotamente.

- E o que é?

Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Almoço na Toca.

Gina arregalou os olhos e empurrou Harry de cima de si.

- Droga! – disse ela - Esqueci completamente!

- Eu percebi – disse ele rindo enquanto se levantava da cama e abotoava as próprias calças.

Gina o encarou lentamente, analisando o peito bem definido do jovem e sorrindo de canto.

- Quanto tempo temos?

- Uma hora – respondeu ele vestindo a camisa, distraído.

Gina levantou-se da cama enrolada no lençol e andou lentamente até ele, encarando um Harry que começava a abotoar a camisa sem notar sua aproximação.

- Todo esse tempo? – insinuou muito próxima a ele.

Imediatamente, Harry atrapalhou-se no terceiro botão. Segundos depois, abandonou a idéia de se vestir e eliminou a distância entre eles, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Pois é – disse ele com os lábios quase unidos aos dela - É realmente bastante tempo.

Gina sorriu e roçou os lábios nos dele. Em seguida o empurrou.

- Que bom, assim consigo me arrumar com calma. – então se afastou dele e foi para o banheiro – Vejo você na Toca.

Harry ficou ali, atordoado, apenas encarando a porta recém fechada do banheiro, em dúvida se deveria arrombá-la ou não. Então ela havia se vingado pela pequena brincadeirinha dele. Bom, aquela era Gina, a garota mais incrível que ele já conhecera, deveria ter imaginado que ela lhe daria o troco. Por fim, resolveu terminar de se vestir para voltar para casa e tomar o banho mais gelado de toda a sua vida... ou pelo menos daquele dia.

Eu não entendo muito disso; nunca fui muito bom com garotas, mas com ela é diferente. A primeira vez que a beijei foi na frente de cinqüenta pessoas no salão comunal da Grifinória, veja bem, salão comunal da Grifinória! Não faz meu tipo, já me basta a quantidade de fofocas que tenho que agüentar sobre minha vida todos os dias nos jornais; eu nunca pedi por isso, mas na hora que a beijei, bem, eu não estava ligando pra nada.

E até hoje ela me faz agir assim: sem pensar.

Nós namorados por algumas semanas quando ainda estávamos na escola e aquilo me parecia uma espécie de realidade alternativa, mas eu tinha que fazer algumas coisas sozinho, não podia arriscar a vida dela, então terminamos. Foi horrível, por um momento achei que não conseguiria manter aquilo, mas consegui. Depois que a guerra acabou as coisas ficaram diferentes... ficaram mais leves.

Claro que se algum Weasley soubesse que isso significa sua caçulinha vestindo nada embaixo de um lençol comigo durante algumas noites, eu seria um cara morto.

De alguma forma, entretanto, acho que nossos bons momentos juntos valem o risco.

Ta, assim parece que eu sou um bobo apaixonado; não me entendam mal, eu não sou. Gina é como uma irmã pra mim.

Tudo bem, não como uma irmã, seria meio incestuoso; o que eu quero dizer é que ela é uma simples amiga, daquelas que você chama pra sair e por quem você sente uma atração absurda. Acho que ela sente exatamente o mesmo por mim, por isso nos damos tão bem.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Harry, querido, me passe as batatas? – pediu a Sra. Weasley a ele durante o almoço.

- Claro – respondeu ele entregando a tigela a ela.

- Mas nos conte, Harry, em que caso sua equipe está trabalhando? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley comendo um pedaço de galinha.

- Bom, estaremos começando um caso de desaparecimento amanhã – explicou Harry – Acho que vamos ter que chamar alguém de outra equipe pra ajudar, inclusive, porque a coisa é bem grande.

- Está falando do Caso Hoffman? – perguntou Gina à sua frente.

- Esse mesmo. – disse Harry estranhando. Como ela poderia saber? Recebera a notícia do caso naquela manhã.

- Hoffman? – estranhou o Sr. Weasley - Algo a ver com aquela grande e rica família de Sting Claus?

- Essa mesma – disse Harry – Parece que a filha deles desapareceu. Recebi uma coruja ainda a pouco, amanhã será manchete do Profeta.

- Não me admiro – disse o Sr. Weasley – São trouxas, mas o pai do sr. Hoffman era um bruxo muito conhecido. É uma família bem importante.

- E bem encrencada – completou Gina – Vai ser bem difícil solucionar esse caso.

- Como ficou sabendo? – perguntou Harry – Só a minha equipe estava à par.

- Porque eu vou ajudar vocês com o caso – explicou Gina – Recebi uma coruja hoje depois que...

Ela parou e Harry soube por que no segundo em que ela disse a frase, olhando em seus olhos. Provavelmente iria dizer "depois que você saiu", mas não podia na frente de todos.

- Depois de que? – perguntou Rony

- Depois que saí do banho – disse ela.

- Então vão trabalhar no mesmo caso? – perguntou Hermione

- Aparentemente – respondeu Gina.

- Gostaria de poder ajudar – resmungou Rony –, mas acho que eles acharam melhor me deixar naquele caso idiota de fraude.

- Querido, anime-se – disse a Sra. Weasley recolhendo a mesa e colocando a sobremesa sobre esta – Aposto que logo você resolverá este.

- Tomara – disse o ruivo começando a se servir e Harry desejou que o doce curasse o azedume do amigo.

Assim, todos comeram suas sobremesas com as habituais conversas e risos, algo que sempre satisfazia Harry. Era maravilhoso estar com aquela família, em tempos de paz, sem se preocupar com profecias e horcruxes. De fato, se há oito anos atrás lhe dissessem que ele viveria aqueles momentos, Harry, sem dúvida, ia rir na cara do idiota.

- Bom, acho que devemos ir para a sala – disse a Sra. Weasley começando a retirar a mesa – Gina, queria, me ajude a limpar isso tudo.

- Deixe-me ajudar também, Sra. Weasley – pediu ele vendo a matriarca da família sorrir agradecida.

- Obrigada, Harry, querido.

- Molly, deixe que os meninos ajeitem tudo, você não anda bem da coluna – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Ora, Arthur, eu estou ótima – disse a Sr. Weasley fazendo uma careta ao se abaixar para pegar um garfo caído no chão.

- Não, não – proibiu Arthur – Deixe-os, vamos para a sala tomar um bom chá.

Ele apontou a varinha para as xícaras e chaleira e os fez voarem até a lareira.

- Ah, obrigada pela consideração – ironizou Gina vendo que todos acompanharam o casal até a sala, deixando ela e Harry sozinhos arrumando o que restara do almoço.

Harry riu da garota que parecia bastante desajeitada segurando três panelas ao mesmo tempo.

- Está rindo de quê, posso saber? – perguntou ela.

- Nada – mentiu ele desviando do assunto – Sua mãe continua com a mania dela de não usar magia.

- Pois é, acho que ela pensa que ainda somos crianças atrapalhadas – respondeu ela com uma pilha de pratos na mão.

Ele iria dizer a ele que a Sra. Weasley tinha razão, mas não conseguiu porque Gina desequilibrou-se e Harry precisou correu até ela para segurar os pratos.

- Cuidado – disse ele segurando a pilha e depositando-a sobre a pilha.

- Obrigada – respondeu ela próxima a ele.

- Viu só, sua mãe tem razão, você ainda é uma criança atrapalhada – provocou ele chegando mais perto.

- Hei! – disse ela dando um tapa no braço dele – Eu não sou...

Mas o que Gina não era, ela não pode dizer, porque Harry tomou seus lábios antes que a garota completasse a frase. Ela correspondeu, colocando seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e pressionando mais seu corpo contra o de Harry. Ele, por sua vez, colocou os braços em torno da cintura dela com tanta intensidade que achou que iria machucá-la, mas Gina não reclamou; continuou beijando-o avidamente, sem se importar em respirar ou qualquer outra coisa.

Foram andando para trás, até que encontraram o balcão e Harry ajudou-a a sentar-se sobre o móvel, sem nem desgrudarem os lábios, desesperados por um contato maior. Harry encontrou uma brecha na blusa dela e suas mãos começaram a viajar pela cintura de Gina, fazendo-a ofegar em seus braços.

Foi somente quando Gina esbarrou em um copo de vidro sem querer e este se espatifou no chão, que eles pararam, tomando consciência da situação: estavam na cozinha da Toca, beijando-se como loucos com toda a família de Gina (que por acaso encontrava-se sentada no balcão) na sala tomando chá. Seria realmente uma maravilha se alguém resolvesse entrar ali sem avisar.

- Gina, querida, você quebrou alguma coisa – gritou a Sra. Weasley, seus passos ecoando até a cozinha.

- Está tudo bem, mãe – disse ela descendo rapidamente do balcão e pegando a varinha – _Reparo_.

Em segundos a Sra. Weasley já havia entrado na cozinha, a tempo de ver os cacos de vidro unirem-se novamente formando o copo antes quebrado.

- É por isso que eu sempre digo para não usarem magia – ralhou a Sra. Weasley – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

- Desculpe, Sra. Weasley – disse Harry – Já vamos acabar aqui, sem magia, eu prometo.

- Obrigada, Harry, querido – disse ela sorrindo e voltando à sala logo em seguida.

Eles encararam-se por alguns segundos, aliviados por não terem sido pegos e, logo em seguida, começaram a rir da situação.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Aparatou naquele familiar beco sem saída e andou até a Rua das Alianças despreocupadamente. O prédio de dez andares surgiu diante dele após uma breve caminhada e o porteiro abriu a porta para que ele entrasse, sem se preocupar em pedir sua identificação; estava tão acostumado com o jovem entrando e saindo dali que já o tratava como se fosse um morador.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter – disse ele amigavelmente – Noite quente.

- Sim, muito quente Alfred – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom - Como tem passado?

- Ah, muito bem, fora a dor nas costas, mas ela está aí há mais de vinte anos, já me acostumei com ela.

Harry riu do pobre homem de aparência velha e cansada. Era um bom homem, um bom homem que não contava com muita sorte, mas gozava de excelente humor.

- Vou falar com uma amiga minha que trabalha com... hum...medicamentos. Talvez ela possa ajuda-lo – disse Harry pensando em Hermione e sua exímia capacidade de realizar poções para dor, capacidade esta aprendida na escola de Curandeirismo.

- Eu ficaria muito grato – disse Alfred abrindo a porta do elevador para que Harry entrasse – A Srta. Weasley pediu para que subisse quando chegasse e aguardasse caso ela demorasse a abrir, pois está saindo do banho.

- Ela não deve demorar – disse Harry –, temos muito trabalho a fazer hoje.

- Então bom trabalho, Sr. Potter – disse Alfred fechando a porta do elevador.

Harry mal terminara de apertar o botão de número oito quando a porta voltou a se abrir, revelando uma mulher lindíssima a sua frente. Seus olhos e seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto a noite e seus lábios tão vermelhos quanto o sangue.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é Harry Potter – disse a mulher a sua frente – Quanta honra encontra-lo por aqui.

- Olá, Vivien – disse ele seco – Como vai?

- Poderia estar melhor... – disse ela entrando no elevador e apertando o número dez.

- Vou avisar a Srta. Weasley pelo interfone que o Sr. chegou. – disse Alfred apressadamente antes da porta se fechar.

- Obrigada – disse Harry.

- Obrigada? – indagou Vivien aproximando-se dele – Mas eu ainda não fiz nada.

- Eu... estava falando com Alfred – disse Harry indo para o outro extremo do elevador.

- E quando é que vai falar comigo? – perguntou ela – Poderíamos conversar lá na minha cobertura.

- Lamento, mas eu e Gina temos que trabalhar hoje – disse ele acompanhando o marcador do elevador marcar seis...sete...

- Sei...trabalho...se você chama de trabalho... – insinuou ela assim que Harry viu o marcador acender o número oito - eu bem que gostaria de saber como você trabalha, então.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta

A porta do elevador se abrira, revelando uma Gina de cabelos molhados, usando somente uma blusinha branca de alcinhas e uma calcinha da mesma cor. A visão fez o queixo de Harry cair e ele tinha certeza de que as duas haviam notado. Claro, ele já tinha visto Gina com menos roupa do que aquilo, mas, por alguma razão, ele achava que jamais se cansaria.

- Olá, vizinha – disse Vivien encarando Gina com desdém – Vejo que está pronta para o _trabalho_.

Harry achou que Gina iria azará-la e depois apagar sua memória, mas Gina não o fez.

- Ah, não! – disse a ruiva com uma das mãos na cintura e outra apoiada na porta – Não costumo trabalhar com tanta roupa.

Harry engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Tossiu algumas vezes e resolveu sair do elevador o mais depressa possível. Ficou satisfeito ao ver o olhar embasbacado de Vivien e, em seguida, a porta do elevador fechar e a máquina abandonar o andar.

- Você é doida? – disse ele tossindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Só quando me provocam – respondeu ela rindo também – Você viu a cara dela?

- Sim – respondeu ele ainda achando graça – E achei o máximo.

- Se me pedir pra fazer seus lados com ela juro que te azaro – avisou Gina abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

Não era um lugar perfeitamente arrumado quanto o de Hermione, mas não chegava, nem de longe, a ser a selva do de Rony. De fato, a única coisa que fugia do comum era o colchão no meio da sala, mas Harry nunca o vira lá antes.

- Não vou, pretendo sobreviver por muitos anos ainda – disse ele referindo-se a Vivien – Me explica esse colchão no meio da sala.

- É minha nova fantasia sexual – disse Gina com naturalidade.

Harry engasgou novamente.

- Brincadeirinha, Harry – disse ela rindo.

- Essas piadas ainda vão te causar problemas – avisou ele.

- Até lá eu rio da sua cara – brincou Gina

- Você é assustadoramente parecida com os gêmeos – disse ele fazendo-a sorrir orgulhosa – Agora explica a do colchão.

- Estou sem quarto por uns dias.

- Por quê? – indagou ele.

- Veja você mesmo – respondeu ela puxando-o para o quarto.

Aquilo sim, era o que ele chamaria de um verdadeiro caos. Desde a cama, até o roupeiro, tudo estava, literalmente, de pernas para o ar. As estantes de livros quebradas sobre o que restara da cômoda, o mural em frangalhos, roupas e sapatos espalhados para todos os cantos, tudo coberto por tanta sujeira que era difícil acreditar que o cheiro continuasse floral, como o perfume de Gina.

- Estava fedendo quando eu cheguei, mas isso eu consegui ajeitar – disse Gina adivinhando seus pensamentos - Mas o resto foi impossível, pode tentar se quiser.

Harry tentou reverter a magia algumas vezes, mas nada parecia fazer efeito, tampouco ricochetear, as coisas simplesmente continuavam daquele jeito e, quando ele tentava entrar, algo sempre o fazia voltar à entrada

- Que coisa estranha – disse Harry – Tem idéia do que houve?

- Não, cheguei em casa hoje a tarde depois do trabalho e estava tudo assim – respondeu Gina – Consegui reverter a maior parte dos feitiços, mas quando fui remover as estantes fui transportada várias vezes até aqui e desde então não consigo mais entrar.

- Vai ter que dormir na sala? – perguntou ele.

- Só até segunda-feira – explicou Gina – Vão mandar uma equipe para tentar resolver o problema e abrir um inquérito.

- Nenhuma idéia de quem fez isso?

- Pode ter sido qualquer um – disse Gina

- Está faltando alguma coisa?

- Até onde pude checar não – disse Gina – Mas como você pode ver, eu não tive muita chance de ter certeza.

- O que acha que poderiam querer?

- De novo, qualquer coisa – disse Gina – Tem muita coisa do ministério aqui em casa, você sabe.

- Mas você está bem, certo? – perguntou ele preocupado, aproximando-se dela.

- Estou ótima – disse Gina – Só meio chateada por estar sem cama nessa bagunça, mas tudo bem.

- Sabe que pode ir lá pra casa se quiser, não é? – disse ele apoiando as mãos na cintura dela.

Gina sorriu docemente.

- Você é um amor – disse ela dando-lhe um selinho e puxando-o de volta à sala - Mas vou ficar bem, o único problema é que estou sem roupas.

- Essa parte eu percebi – disse ele jogando-se no colchão -, mas achei que fosse pra me receber.

- Harryzinho, você está ficando muito convencido – avisou ela aproximando-se dele e sentando-se sobre suas pernas estendidas.

- Ora, se eu tenho razão... – brincou ele tocando a cintura dela com as mãos mornas - Vai dizer que não está especialmente vestida para me ver?

- Pra falar a verdade não – disse ela arrepiando-se com o toque do garoto – Alfred me avisou pelo interfone que Vivien estava no elevador com você. Ou eu tentava achar uma roupa melhor nessa bagunça ou salvava sua pele.

Em um único movimento, Harry girou no colchão, colocando-se por cima dela. Gina abafou um grito de susto ao sentir o corpo dele pressionando o seu contra o colchão fofo.

- Então acho que devo agradecer – sussurrou ele antes de beijá-la.

Ela nunca conseguiu afastar-se dele quando fazia aquilo, sempre se deixava levar, como uma adolescente sem controle. Sentia um rastro de fogo acompanhar o toque dele por suas pernas, suas costas e por dentro da blusa; já havia percebido que os cabelos molhados não eram suficientes para aliviar o calor que sentia e achava que iria morrer de falta de ar, mas parar de beijá-lo parecia mais ameaçador à sua vida do que sufocar.

Harry ainda não havia conseguido se concentrar o suficiente para puxar a blusa dela para cima quando Gina desabotoou sua camisa e, juntos, eles a atiraram longe, voltando a colar os lábios. Em algum momento anterior, seu casaco já havia se separado de seu corpo, mas ele não tinha certeza de como nem quando acontecera.

E não se importava. A única coisa que desejava era fundir-se a ela antes que morresse tentando. Gina era tão perfeita, tão...

- Quer me ajudar aqui – pediu ela atrapalhada com o botão da calça dele.

Maldito botão! Era muito complicado mexer nele.

Levou uma das mãos - ele não saberia dizer qual – até o botão e começou a tentar desabotoá-lo; as mãos de Gina estavam ali também e eles se arrepiaram com o simples encostar das mãos. Conseguiram, por fim, abrir o botão e chegar ao zíper, que também emperrou.

Gina perdeu a paciência que lhe restava e, num gesto brusco, empurrou Harry para o lado e sentou-se por cima dele, tentando abrir o zíper. Quando finalmente conseguiu, disse:

- Jure que nunca mais vai usar essa calça na vida. – disse ela beijando-o.

Harry virou-se, ficando por cima dela novamente.

- Vou jogar fora assim que chegar em casa. – respondeu antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dela e puxar a blusa branca para cima.

Eles continuaram beijando-se, tocando-se, desesperadamente nos minutos e horas seguintes e só pararam, exaustos, quando já era muito tarde. Recuperar o fôlego era difícil e eles levaram mais do que algum tempo até regularizarem a respiração e conseguirem puxar os cobertores por cima de seus corpos fadigados.

Fez-se um longo silêncio entre eles. Não que faltasse assunto, mas estavam cansados demais para falar. Ficaram ali, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro e rindo uma ou duas vezes, até Gina se levantar.

- Você está toda escabelada – disse ele ajeitando os cabelos dela.

- Prova que você fez um bom _trabalho_, Harry – brincou ela pegando a camisa dele e vestindo-a com calma, abotoando apenas 3 botões.

Harry riu e acomodou-se melhor sobre o colchão e os travesseiros, fechando os olhos e deixando-se consumir ainda mais pelo cansaço.

- Eu sei que temos que trabalhar de verdade, me desculpe. – disse Harry.

- Eu não vejo porque pedir desculpas – comentou ela acomodando-se nos braços dele – É bom relaxar um pouco. Ainda temos todo o fim de semana pela frente trabalhando.

- Legal, eu gostei de fazer isso sem uma cama. – brincou ele sentindo-a dar-lhe um tapa no peito – AI, GINA!

- É pra você deixar de ser tarado! – exclamou ela corada – Não estava falando disso, estava me referindo ao trabalho que você veio fazer hoje aqui.

- E eu lhe disse que foi legal fazer sem uma cama...elas fazem muito barulho ás vezes.

No segundo seguinte ele já havia levado uma travesseirada na cabeça e muitas outras depois desta. Ficaram brincando por mais um tempo antes de adormecerem, cansados, nos braços um do outro.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- E como vai o caso Hoffman, Harry? – perguntou Hermione a ele.

Estavam no Beco Diagonal e procuravam uma mesa para esperar Rony, que havia ido buscar algumas bebidas.

- Parado, na verdade – respondeu ele enquanto sentavam-se em uma mesa ao fundo – Estamos tentando encontrar alguma coisa com alguns trouxas de um vilarejo perto de Sting Claus, mas ainda não conseguimos nada.

- O Profeta escreveu que vão colocar um auror junto aos trouxas. É verdade?

- Estamos realmente considerando a idéia, mas tem que ser alguém para pegar protocolos na clínica, terá que se passar por um deles. Isso leva tempo e a pessoa tem que conhecer de medicina trouxa. Vai ser difícil, estamos testando todo o mundo.

- Você também fez o teste? – perguntou Rony sentando-se perto deles e beijando a namorada.

- Sim, eles acharam que por eu ter vivido com trouxas me desse bem, mas não acho o mesmo.

- A equipe da Gina não lidava com curandeiros? – perguntou Rony – Talvez ela conheça o assunto melhor.

- Curandeirismo e medicina trouxa são campos muito diferentes – explicou Hermione.

- Mas fora a magia, não somos tão diferentes assim – disse Harry – talvez Gina se dê bem no teste, eu estava apostando nela.

- Falando de mim? – perguntou Gina chegando até eles com algumas sacolas nas mãos.

- Gina! – exclamou Hermione – Que bom que está aqui. Sente-se.

- Ah, na verdade estou com um pouco de pressa, só vim beber alguma coisa. – disse ela sentando-se e bebendo o suco de abóbora de Harry. – Posso?

- Todo seu – disse Harry rindo dela.

- O que tem na sacola? – perguntou Rony.

- Presente da mamãe. – disse ela mostrando um embrulho bem feito.

- Porque comprou isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Amanhã é dia das mães, Roniquinho. Você esqueceu?

Rony fez cara de espanto, demonstrando seu esquecimento.

- Ah, Rony! Eu não posso acreditar! – ralhou Hermione – Agora temos que comprar o presente da sua mãe e o da minha. Como pôde esquecer?

- Temos duas horas até o Beco Diagonal fechar – disse Harry – Vamos procurar algumas coisas. Vem com a gente, Gina?

- Hum, não, tenho que encontrar o Mike – respondeu ela ao que Rony pareceu furioso.

- Quem é Mike? – perguntou o ruivo zangado.

- Um caso de amor secreto – provocou Gina - Vejo vocês amanhã.

Ela não deu tempo de Rony gritar, apenas virou-se e foi embora, deixando Harry e Hermione tentando acalmar um ruivo ciumento.

Era quase meia noite quando Harry chegou em casa, largou as chaves em cima da mesa da sala e foi tomar banho. Haviam comprado um belo presente para a sra. Weasley e um grande cartão que cantava uma música de Celestina Warbeck.

Desligou o chuveiro vinte minutos mais tarde, amarrou a toalha em torno da cintura e estava indo em direção ao quarto se vestir quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Harry! – exclamou uma voz feminina que ele reconheceu imediatamente – Harry, abra a porta!

Ele abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma Gina esbaforida que entrou no apartamento sem pestanejar.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou ele vendo-a andar de um lado para o outro e, depois, se atirando no sofá, bufando de raiva.

- Mike! – exclamou ela.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou Harry imaginando a grande barbaridade que ele devia ter feito para deixar Gina naquele estado.

- Ele...ele...arg!

- Gina, vamos com calma – pediu ele – Achei que você tivesse um caso de amor secreto.

- Não tem graça – disse ela – No fim ele ...ele...

- Está me deixando preocupado. – disse Harry - O que ele tentou fazer?

- O problema não é que ele tenha tentado. Eu não ia me opor se ele tivesse tentado decentemente, sabe, ele é bem bonito...mas...arg!

- Gina, se você não parar de bufar eu não vou entender nada – disse ele segurando a mão dela – O que aconteceu?

- Ele me fez uma proposta tão...nojenta!

- O que foi?

- Ele queria...queria...BLERG! – disse ela tirando as sandálias – Nem acredito que vesti esses sapatos pra isso.

- Gina! – disse ele nervoso. – Me conta o que houve.

- Ele queria que nós fizéssemos... você sabe...

- Achei que você esperava por isso – disse ele sem entender.

- É... o problema era que era pra ser só nós... ele queria colocar mais alguém pra brincar.

Harry fez uma cara de nojo.

- Arg!

- Foi o que eu disse – disse ela.

- O que você respondeu quando ele disse isso? – perguntou ele imaginando Mike sendo estuporado.

- Disse que achava que ele tinha procurado a pessoa errada. – disse ela

- Conseguiu ser educada depois de tudo? – perguntou ele impressionado.

- Não por muito tempo. – respondeu Gina – Porque depois ele me disse que achava que eu toparia.

- Porque ele achou isso? – perguntou Harry indignado.

- Foi o que eu perguntei – disse Gina – Ele respondeu que eu era tão descolada que fazia o tipo.

- Ser descolada não faz de você uma vadia – disse Harry.

- Eu também disse isso. – disse Gina – E sabe o que ele disse?

- O que? – perguntou Harry.

Gina engrossou um pouco a voz e imitou Mike falando:

- "Não? Achei que fazia"

- Está brincando! – exclamou Harry

- Estou rindo, por acaso? – disse ela mal humorada.

- O que você fez depois?

- Estuporei ele e vim pra cá – respondeu ela como se estivesse contando uma história interessante.

- E pode ficar o tempo que quiser – disse ele sentindo a mão dela tremer quando ele a pressionou em sinal apoio.

Gina o encarou como se fosse uma garotinha indefesa.

- Acha que pareço uma vadia? Que faço o tipo?

- É claro que não! – disse ele aproximando-se mais dela e abraçando-a – Mike é um idiota. Não tem que dar ouvidos a ele.

- Eu não dou – respondeu Gina escorando-se no peito de Harry – Mas algumas coisas fazem a gente pensar.

- Essa não é uma delas – disse Harry afastando-se um pouco dela para encará-la nos olhos. – Você é uma garota incrível, entendeu? Isso sim deve fazer você pensar.

Gina sorriu para ele

- Eu sabia que podia vir pra cá, sabia que me sentiria melhor. Obrigada.

- Amigos são pra essas coisas – disse ele acariciando a face dela e sentindo algo muito maior que amizade naquele momento.

- Aham... – respondeu ela zonza enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do dela e beijando-a.

Não era exatamente certo fazer aquilo, mas ele não conseguira resistir. Sabia que Gina estava totalmente vulnerável depois do encontro com Mike e tudo que ele deveria fazer era chamar Hermione para que as duas conversassem, mas Gina não fora procurar Hermione, fora procurar Harry e ele achava que aquilo encerrava a questão.

Além do mais, se Gina não estivesse gostando, não estaria correspondendo.

Haviam deitado sobre o sofá fofo sem nem mesmo perceber e se acomodado melhor sobre as almofadas enquanto se beijavam. Em seguida, Harry a ajudou a tirar a blusa e continuou beijando seus ombros e colo, sentindo as unhas dela arranharem suas costas e arrepiando-se com o toque dela.

Tomou seus lábios novamente e Gina tirou a própria saia antes mesmo de o garoto pensar em fazê-lo. Harry encarou-a, depois de livrá-la das últimas peças de roupa restantes, esperando até que ela abrisse os olhos. Quando o fez, Harry viu chamas neles e não demorou muito para Gina puxa-lo para mais perto, beijando-o e livrando-o da toalha de banho que, milagrosamente, ainda estava amarrada à sua cintura.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Entrou no prédio às 10 da manhã e subiu até o décimo quinto andar. Ele já deveria estar acordado, provavelmente tomando café da manhã. Tinha que fazê-lo assinar o cartão antes de chegarem à Toca, caso contrário a sra. Weasley os veria.

Bateu na porta uma ou duas vezes, então, achando que ele poderia estar tomando banho, tirou a chave de dentro do bolso e abriu.

Hermione não estava preparada para o que viu.

Sobre o sofá, Harry e Gina estavam dormindo abraçados, cobertos por um lençol, os pés para fora, entrelaçados.

Ela deu um grito e eles acordaram, cobrindo-se com o lençol, assustados.

- HERMIONE! – gritaram juntos.

- Ah, meu Merlin! – exclamou Hermione embasbacada.

- Olha, não é o que você está pensando – disse Harry rapidamente.

- Ah...meu...Merlin!

- Mione, nós podemos explicar... – disse Gina.

- Espero que sim – disse Hermione chocada.

- Hermione, como entrou aqui? – perguntou Harry procurando algo para se cobrir enquanto Gina se embrulhava mais com o lençol.

- Rony morava com você, ele me emprestou a chave. – explicou ela – O que está havendo aqui?

- Não acredito que você ainda não percebeu – disse Harry mal humorado desejando ter trocado as fechaduras do apartamento – Hermione, será que você poderia se virar pra eu poder pegar minha toalha e vestir alguma coisa?

Hermione corou.

- Oh, certo – disse ela se virando para a porta.

Harry pegou sua toalha, amarrou em volta da cintura e foi para o quarto vestir a calça do pijama que havia separado na noite anterior, quando achava que precisaria dela.

Riu enquanto ouvia a discussão de Hermione e Gina na sala.

- Você acha que isso é certo? – indagou Hermione

- Ora, pelo menos eu não invadi a casa de ninguém – retorquiu Gina

- Mas pretendia sair com Mike ontem... me disse que talvez vocês fizesse... você sabe – disse Hermione num tom baixo que Harry teve que esforçar-se para ouvir

- Talvez eu seja apenas maníaca por sexo. – disse Gina e Harry e Hermione engasgaram-se.

- Gina! – exclamou Hermione – Você não é maníaca por sexo! Só que...

- Então, talvez, para você, eu seja apenas uma pessoa doente. – interrompeu Gina - Não que eu me sinta muito melhor com essa constatação. – murmurou.

- Gina, eu não quis... – Hermione parecia encabulada, então Harry resolveu vestir a camisa e ir até a sala acabar com aquela discussão.

- O caso é que eu estava pretendendo sair com Mike, mas acabei indo pra cama com o Harry. – disse Gina iniciando uma espécie de monólogo e, quando Harry chegou à sala, ela andava de um lado para o outro vestindo o restante das peças de roupa - Cama não, sofá! Isso me faz uma vadia? Ou talvez só doente mesmo...Eu estava chateada, nada mais natural que procurar um amigo pra me consolar, certo?

- Gina... – tentou Hermione, mas a ruiva não parecia ouvir

- Tudo bem, a gente não faz sexo com amigos, mas eu sou doente, então eu posso. – continuou Gina e Harry começou a achar engraçado - Além do mais, ele também não parece se importar e sempre vem se consolar comigo quando algo está errado. Ele podia procurar você ou Rony que são os melhores amigos dele, mas não, ele vem até mim e sabe por quê?

- Gina, sério, olha... – tentou novamente Hermione, mas Harry já sabia que Gina não ia parar e controlou o riso ao se aproximar da amiga.

- Bem, porque você já tem namorado e Rony não é gay. – respondeu gina a si mesma - Isso faz de Harry um pouco doente também, não?

- Ótimo! Assim nós dois ficamos felizes. – disse Harry interrompendo Gina antes que Hermione tivesse um ataque.

- Harry! – disse Hermione levanto um susto e estranhando o sorriso divertido do amigo – Mas... você... – então virou-se para Gina – E você... AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Gina desatou a rir acompanhada por Harry

- Você devia ter visto a sua cara! - disse Gina em meio ao riso.

- Vocês acham que isso é uma grande piada, não é? – disse Hermione furiosa, sentando-se na poltrona

- Ah, Hermione, tente relaxar – disse Gina

- RELAXAR! RELAXAR! – disse ela furiosa encarando o casal a sua frente, que parou de rir imediatamente – Sentem-se aí e me expliquem o que aconteceu.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se um pouco aborrecidos com a amiga.

- O que você ainda não entendeu? – perguntou Gina.

- Você tinha um encontro ontem – disse Hermione –, e agora está aqui.

- Meu encontro não deu muito certo, gostaria de não lembrar dele se você não se importa – disse a ruiva cruzando os braços.

- E aí resolveu vir pra cá e dormir com Harry? – perguntou Hermione descrente.

- Achei que já tinha explicado isso na minha belíssima amostra teatral ainda há pouco – disse Gina ao que harry conteve o riso após Hermione fuzilar-lhe com o olhar.

- Só responda – sibilou Hermione à Gina.

- Não foi bem assim, mas acontece... – disse Gina.

- ACONTECE? ACONTECE? – perguntou Hermione levantando-se da poltrona – Há quanto tempo isso acontece?

- Mais ou menos... – balbuciou Harry. – um ano.

- O que? – perguntou ela sem saber se ouvira direito.

- Um ano, Hermione – disse Gina com a voz alta e clara.

- UM ANO! UM ANO!

- Quer parar de fazer eco? – pediu Harry chateado.

- Porque nunca contaram pra gente?

- Porque não há o que contar – disse Gina – Não temos nada.

- NÃO TÊM NADA? – perguntou ela desesperada – E o que eu acabei de ver aqui?

- Foi só um impulso. – explicou Harry.

- Um impulso de um ano? – perguntou Hermione.

- Mione, eu o Harry não temos nada sério, mas às vezes isso acontece entre nós – disse Gina – Quer que a gente saia falando esse tipo de coisa por aí?

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Hermione – disse Harry – Já lhe demos as suas respostas. Você já entendeu tudo, são só bons momentos.

- Então é isso? Vocês fazem isso por diversão?

- Sim e não – respondeu Harry – Às vezes só precisamos ficam com alguém, conversar.

- E eu e Rony? Não somos amigos pra isso?

- Sem ofensa, Hermione, mas tem coisas que você e Roniquinho não podem fazer pela gente – insinuou Gina.

- Mas não podem ficar assim pra sempre! – exclamou Hermione – Não é saudável.

- Estamos lidando muito bem com isso – disse Harry.

- E não estamos afim de mudar – completou Gina.

- Então realmente não estão...? Não pretendem...?

- Não, Mione... – disse Gina – Para as duas perguntas.

Hermione encarou-os, pensativa, durante alguns minutos. A sala ficara silenciosa por um grande espaço de tempo, até que a garota tirou um cartão de dentro da bolsa e entregou a Harry.

- Preciso que assine o cartão, é para a sra. Weasley.

Harry a encarou, confuso, mas pegou o cartão e assinou. Depois, entregou-o para Hermione que ficou olhando o cartão, pensativa, por mais alguns minutos, batendo um dos pés no chão, então pareceu ficar muito calma.

- Podia ser o Rony, sabiam? – disse Hermione - Tomem mais cuidado.

Então, deixando-os de boca aberta, saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

- Ah, vamos sim – disse Harry – E vou começar trocando as fechaduras.

Gina riu.

- Isso foi realmente embaraçoso – disse ela.

- E eu não sei?! – exclamou Harry – Você foi brilhante.

- Ah, você sabe que eu nunca perco uma chance – disse a ruiva pegando suas coisas - Bom, é melhor eu ir.

- Acha que Hermione vai conseguir lidar com isso?

- Acho que ela ainda vai fazer muitas perguntas – disse Gina – Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com ela.

- Certo – disse Harry – E quanto a nós?

Gina estava quase saindo pela porta quando ele perguntou. Então ela deu meia volta e aproximou-se dele.

- O que tem nós? – perguntou ela fazendo-se de desentendida. Depois beijou os lábios dele de leve – Vejo você na Toca.

Então foi embora, deixando-o com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

­­­­­­­­­­

- Hermione, eu já expliquei dez mil vezes! – exclamou Gina em um sussuro à mesa enquanto todos almoçavam.

- Mas eu preciso saber como vocês chegaram a esse ponto! – insistiu Hermione.

- Um dia simplesmente aconteceu – disse Gina – Ou ficávamos sem graça, ou seguíamos a vida.

- Ou tentavam um relacionamento – completou Hermione

- Ficou maluca?! – exclamou Gina alto demais. Todos se viraram para encará-la.

- Ela está com o Rony, Gina – disse Fred.

- É claro que endoidou de vez – completou Jorge.

- Há há há, muito engraçados – disse Rony jogando um pedaço de cenoura nos irmãos.

- Que tal a sobremesa? – indagou a sra. Weasley servindo os doces.

- Porque um relacionamento parece tão ruim? – perguntou Hermione assim que todos voltaram à suas conversas particulares.

- Não estamos prontos pra isso por enquanto. – explicou Gina mordendo um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão – Talvez nunca estejamos.

- E se estiverem? Pretendem ficar juntos?

- Não sei, não temos nada profundo, só nos divertimos juntos.

- Eu bem que vi a diversão em cima do sofá – ironizou Hermione

Gina corou.

- Ninguém podia imaginar que você ia invadir o apartamento – disse Gina – se soubéssemos, teríamos ido para o quarto.

- GINA! – gritou Hermione embasbacada, fazendo todas as atenções voltarem-se para ela.

- Por mais interessante que esteja a conversa de vocês – disse Arthur -, sugiro que ajudem Molly a retirar a mesa.

Todos ajudaram a retirar os pratos e colocar tudo em seus lugares nos minutos seguintes e só pararam quando estava tudo limpo e organizado. Quando estavam indo para a sala, Harry aproximou-se de Gina e perguntou:

- Muitas perguntas?

- Você nem imagina! – respondeu ela revirando os olhos e sendo puxada por Hermione até um canto reservado da sala.

- Gina, vocês têm que se decidir de uma vez! Como eu vou ficar mentindo para o Rony?

- Você não vai mentir – disse Gina -, vai omitir.

- Você me entendeu - disse Hermione.

- Mione, você precisa me desculpar, mas eu não vou deixar de passar meus bons momentos com o Harry por causa da sua culpa.

- Então é assim que você define o que vocês têm? – perguntou Hermione – Bons momentos?

- Alguma idéia melhor? – ironizou Gina.

- Sim! – exclamou Hermione – Eu posso sugerir muitas...

Mas ela não pôde completar a frase, pois duas corujas cinzentas entraram pela janela e largaram dois envelopes pardos para Harry e Gina. Ambos diziam a mesma coisa:

_Aparate imediatamente para o Ministério da Magia._

_Atenciosamente_

_Gawain Rubarts_

_Chefe da sessão de Aurores_

_M.M._

- Algum problema meninos? – indagou a sra. Weasley.

- Não é nada, mãe, só precisamos ir. – disse Gina vendo Hermione encara-la desconfiada.

- O chefe da nossa sessão está nos chamando – completou Harry captando o olhar de Hermione.

- Então é melhor vocês irem – disse Arthur.

Eles despediram-se de todos rapidamente e apartaram no Ministério logo em seguida. Pegaram o elevador e seguiram para a sessão de aurores, caminhando em silêncio, imaginando o que seria tão urgente que não poderia esperar até segunda-feira.

- Deixei meu casaco no seu apartamento – disse Gina quebrando o silêncio.

- Pode passar lá mais tarde pra pegar se quiser. – disse ele.

- Maravilha – disse ela enquanto chegavam até a sala.

- Hermione incomodou muito você hoje?

- Só um pouquinho – brincou ela – Imagino que você vai ser o próximo, então se prepare.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Weasley! Potter! – exclamou Rubarts aproximando-se deles. Era um homem gorducho, de aparência militar e com uma feia cicatriz no pescoço cujos boatos diziam ter sido feita por um vampiro incompetente. – Só faltavam vocês, sentem-se.

Harry e Gina entraram na sala de reuniões e sentaram-se. Contando com eles, haviam cerca de doze pessoas ali, seis deles (quatro homens e duas mulheres) faziam parte da equipe de Harry e os outros eram seu chefe de equipe, o chefe da equipe de Gina, o chefe da sessão de aurores e uma mulher que Harry nunca havia visto antes. Era alta, loira e esguia, devia ter uns trinta anos e parecia realmente mal humorada, provavelmente por ter perdido seu domingo para participar daquela reunião, pensou Harry.

- Bom, agora que estamos todos aqui – disse Rubarts – Gostaria de apresentá-los a Clare Mindigan. – ele apontou para a mulher ao seu lado. – A Sra. Mindigan...

- Senhorita – corrigiu a mulher educadamente, mas com um tom seco em sua voz.

- ... S_rta._ Mindigan – corrigiu Rubarts - vai nos ajudar com o Caso Hoffman. – É a nova estrategista.

- Nos chamaram aqui pra isso? – sussurrou Gina a Harry – Em pleno domingo?

- Gostaria de apresentar-lhe nossa equipe, Clare. – disse Rubarts apontando para cada um da mesa, a partir dela – Edward Clawson, chefe da equipe A, responsável pelo caso; Robert Lazars, chefe da equipe C, Brad Gates, membro da equipe A juntamente com Alice Stones, Rebecca Field, James Carlson, Erick Smitch, Josh Springs e Harry Potter; e Gina Weasley, membro da equipe C.

Clare encarou Gina e Robert longamente quando foram mencionados e, depois que Rubarts apresentou a equipe, ela perguntou:

- Porque há outra equipe envolvida no caso?

- Na verdade só há a Srta. Weasley e o Sr. Lazars – disse Rubarts.

- E porque estão envolvidos? – insistiu a mulher e Harry sentiu que Gina estava começando a se irritar.

- O caso era grande demais, precisávamos de reforços – explicou Edward.

- E quantas equipes existem nessa sessão? – perguntou Clare

- Oito ao todo – disse Rubarts

- E porque escolheram a C?

- Não escolhemos a equipe, escolhemos a Srta. Weasley. – respondeu Rubarts.

Clare estudou Gina por alguns momentos, então deu um sorrisinho debochado.

- E o que ela tem de mais?

Gina estava impassível, encarando a mulher sem nenhuma expressão, mas Harry viu suas mãos apertarem as guardas da cadeira com força e depositou sua mão direita sobre a esquerda dela, pressionando delicadamente e sentindo-a relaxar um pouco, ao menos.

- Tem se destacado muito desde que trabalha aqui, um currículo excelente e conhecimentos dos quais o caso precisa. – explicou Robert, chefe de Gina.

- Mesmo? – indagou Clare encarando Gina com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Gina lançou-lhe um breve sorriso amarelo e continuou impassível.

- Bom, acho que podemos deixá-los agora para se conhecerem – disse Rubarts e sem mais delongas, ele, Edward e Robert saíram da sala.

A mulher levantou-se da cadeira, revelando vestir um terninho preto muito elegante e começou a andar em torno da mesa como se já conhecesse o lugar há séculos, carregando algumas pastas nas mãos.

- Sr. Smitch – chamou Clare referindo-se a Erick, colega de Harry – Eu poderia saber sua idade?

- Vinte e seis – disse Erick prontamente.

- Não perguntei sua idade – disse Clare – Perguntei se poderia saber. Sua resposta deveria ser "sim" ou "não".

Todos se entreolharam.

- Oh, certo – disse Erick chocado – Me desculpe.

- Sr. Gates, quantos anos tem?

- Vinte e nove – respondeu Brad

- Sr. Springs, sua idade? – pediu ela a Josh.

- Quer saber se pode saber ou quer um número? – brincou Josh fazendo todos abafarem risadinhas.

Harry viu que Gina e Josh sorriram um para o outro, cúmplices. Clare não riu, mas largou as pastas na mesa com um baque surdo e encarou Josh seriamente.

- Quantos anos o senhor tem, Sr. Springs?

- Vinte e cinco – respondeu Josh parando de rir.

Ninguém estava gostando muito daquilo.

- Alguém mais aqui tem vinte e cinco anos? – perguntou ela.

Alice e James levantaram as mãos. Clare continuou circulando a mesa.

- Srta. Field, me diga a sua idade.

- Só depois que disser a sua. – desafiou Rebecca.

Ninguém mais se arriscava a rir, mas muitos colegas de Harry fingiam ataques de tosse para conseguir soltar uma boa gargalhada. Clare não parecia achar graça. Fuzilou Rebecca com os olhos, depois deu um sorrisinho orgulhoso e disse:

- Trinta e dois

- Vinte e quatro – disse Rebecca levantando uma sobrancelha em sinal de deboche.

- Pra que o interrogatório? – sussurrou Gina para Harry.

- Não faço idéia – disse Harry – Mas está me irritando.

- Sr. Potter. – disse Clare aproximando-se deles enquanto cochichavam – Se não estiver muito ocupado, eu poderia saber sua idade?

- Não. – respondeu Harry sentindo Gina cutucar-lhe por baixo da mesa e abafar o riso. – Estou ocupado.

Clare sorriu enigmaticamente. Depois foi até seu lugar e pegou uma pasta em meio às pilhas.

- Vinte e três, mistério solucionado.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou ele indignado.

- Seu chefe me deu, tente ficar sentado – disse Clare vendo Harry quase levantar-se da cadeira.

- Você não tem o direito de...

- Sou estrategista, preciso dos seus dados, Potter – disse Clare mal dando atenção à indignação de Harry – Agora, srta. Weasley, qual a sua idade?

- Vinte e dois – respondeu Gina secamente.

- Oh! – exclamou Clare com fingida meiguice – A caçula da equipe!

- E daí? – desafiou Gina.

- Só estava me perguntando que coisas extraordinárias você fez para merecer esta posição.

- Tenho certeza que foram mais que você – disse Gina séria.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Clare continuou séria.

- Certezas com tão pouca idade? – ironizou Clare.

- Idade não quer dizer nada – disse Gina

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – respondeu Gina

- Eu vou te mostrar.

- Eu pago pra ver. – desafiou Gina.

- Espero que tenha dinheiro – disse Clare.

- O Ministério me deu um aumento no mês passado.

Harry riu.

- Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, Potter? – perguntou ela mal humorada.

- Na verdade, gostaria de saber por que estamos gastando nosso domingo com isso. – disse Harry insolentemente – Poderíamos responder a tudo amanhã.

- Estava testando a agilidade de vocês em responder a uma ordem imediata – disse Clare indo até sua cadeira e sentando – E devo dizer que me decepcionei terrivelmente. Mas acho que o senhor não está realmente ligando para isso, talvez seu precioso domingo seja mais importante que seu emprego.

- Harry ama o que faz, todos sabem disso – defendeu Gina – E você só está aqui há algumas horas, não tem o direito de fazer esse tipo de afirmação.

- Tenho direito de fazer o que eu quiser, me deram carta branca menininha.

Gina bateu a mão sobre a mesa, fazendo um eco soar pela sala.

- Nunca-me-chame-assim – disse Gina entre dentes.

- Ho, ho, ho... parece que alguém não está mais tão controlada, talvez seja a falta de maturidade. – debochou Clare.

- Gina é tão madura quanto qualquer um de nós – defendeu Alice.

- Talvez mais que você, Srta. Stones – disse Clare.

Mas antes mesmo que alguém pudesse responder algo, Rubarts, Clawson e Lazars entraram na sala.

- Muito bem, estamos de volta. – disse Rubarts animadamente enquanto sentava em sua cadeira – Espero que tenham conseguido se conhecer.

- Antes que possam ir – disse Edward -, gostaríamos de passar a todos nosso cronograma de atividades para essa semana, temos muita coisa para fazer. A Srta. Mindigan tem acesso à clínica trouxa que precisamos nos infiltrar, então preparou as estratégias para fazê-lo.

- Como ela tem acesso à clínica? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque o pai dela é o fundador – respondeu Robert.

- Seu pai é trouxa? – perguntou Erick

- Tão trouxa quanto minha mãe e eu, por quê? – perguntou Clare.

- VOCÊ É TROUXA? – perguntaram Alice e Josh ao mesmo tempo.

- Algum problema com isso? – perguntou Clare

- Mas...como...como sabe de nós? – perguntou Rebecca curiosa.

- O avô dela era bruxo – respondeu Rubarts.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – perguntou Clare vendo o silêncio de todos – Excelente! Quero todos no salão de treino amanhã às seis e meia da manhã, nem um minuto a mais, nem a menos.

- SEIS E MEIA? – perguntou Josh chateado.

- Em ponto. – disse Clare – Estão liberados.

- Isso mesmo, isso mesmo! – finalizou Rubarts – Agora vão e aproveitem o resto do domingo.

- Claro, aproveitar, como se fosse possível com ela me atormentando em pensamentos – disse James aos colegas assim que entraram no elevador.

- Bom, pelo menos vamos poder fazer umas brincadeirinhas com ela de vez em quando – disse Gina – E ela nem vai saber o que a atingiu.

- Quanta maturidade, srta. Weasley – provocou Josh.

- Tanta quanto a sua, senhor "quer-saber-se-pode-saber-ou-quer-um-número?".

- Pelo menos eu não sou o caçula – disse Josh pegando Gina no colo quando o elevador se abriu em forma de cabine telefônica para a rua londrina.

Harry e os outros riram ao ver Gina se debater nos braços do rapaz alto e forte que a girava para todos os lados em meio às pessoas que andavam na rua e já começavam a fazer apostas para ver o que Gina faria com ele assim que se soltasse.

- Josh é um cara legal, Harry, só isso. – disse Gina a ele quando chegaram ao apartamento.

- Ele gosta de você, pode acreditar. – disse Harry

- Eu também gosto dele – disse Gina procurando o casaco atrás do sofá – Droga, tenho certeza que o joguei em algum lugar.

- Você não entendeu o sentido de gostar – disse ele ajudando-a a arredar o sofá – Gina, faça isso com magia. _Wingardium Leviosa_

O sofá flutuou e se moveu alguns centímetros para que ela pudesse olhar embaixo e atrás.

- Não entendi mesmo, somos amigos assim como eu e você – disse Gina e Harry deixou o sofá cair com um estrondo de volta ao seu lugar – Certo, péssimo exemplo. Bom, o casaco não estava ali de qualquer jeito.

- Você não está prestando atenção no que estou tentando dizer – disse Harry vendo-a andar para um lado e para o outro da sala.

- Eu fui ao seu quarto ontem? – perguntou ela correndo até o quarto dele – Não, não está aqui.

- Gina, só ficamos na sala – disse Harry – Agora escuta, Rebecca e Alice disseram que ele...

- Rebecca e Alice adoram um bom caso novo – interrompeu Gina – Foi você que tirou meu casaco ontem ou eu tirei antes de sentar?

- Não me lembro – disse Harry. – O que vai fazer quanto a isso?

- Não há o que fazer – disse Gina ainda procurando o casaco em todos os lugares da sala – Eu realmente gosto daquele casaco.

- Você teria algo com Josh?

- Depende do que você quer dizer com "algo" – disse Gina olhando embaixo da mesa pela vigésima vez – Droga! Onde é que foi parar?

Harry aproximou-se dela e a puxou para perto.

- Quero dizer isso: - e então a beijou.

E, por um momento, ela se esqueceu o que fazia e o beijou de volta, perdendo-se naquele momento.

- Humm... talvez eu tivesse algo assim – disse Gina sem ar quando se separou dele.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e a beijou de novo parando apenas para olhá-la nos olhos quando suas mãos começaram a puxar a blusa dela para cima.

- E algo assim, teria com ele?

Gina sorriu e abriu os botões da camisa dele, depois de dizer:

- Só se ele não perdesse os meus casacos...


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A: Sim sim, mais um capítulo inédito! espero que gostem! Mil bjos!**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- Droga! Vamos nos atrasar! – exclamou Harry olhando para o relógio ao lado da cama – Gina, acorda!

- O que? – perguntou ela sonolenta abrindo os olhos e franzindo-os por causa da claridade.

- Já são seis da manhã!

- Harry, nós só entramos as oito, volte pra cama. – disse ela cobrindo-se até a cabeça com o edredom.

- Não, Gina, hoje aquela Mindigan quer que estejamos lá às seis e meia, lembra?

Gina descobriu-se rapidamente e sentou-se na cama, totalmente descabelada e, mesmo assim, Harry nunca a achou tão linda.

- Quer dizer que não foi um pesadelo?

Harry riu

- Quem dera.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos simplesmente rindo da própria desgraça, então encararam a porta do banheiro por alguns segundos e no instante seguinte pularam ao mesmo tempo da cama e correram até lá.

- Eu primeiro!

- Não, eu primeiro!

Mas foi Gina quem conseguiu trancar a porta e rir do garoto que ficara do lado de fora.

- Mais sorte da próxima vez, Harry – disse ela tirando a camisa que vestia e entrando embaixo do chuveiro.

Não demorou muito para ouvir um "_allorromora"_ vindo da porta. Na casa dela, Gina podia até bater a porta do banheiro na cara dele, mas aquele era seu território, Harry não perderia em sua própria jurisdição.

- POTTER! WEASLEY! – gritou Clare – Meia hora de atraso, espero que tenham uma excelente justificativa.

- Na verdade, não temos – disse Gina – Apenas dormimos demais.

Clare fuzilou Gina com o olhar.

- Vocês dois vão pagar dez flexões pelo atraso e mais vinte para você, srta. Weasley, pela insolência – Agora troquem de roupa.

- Trocar? – perguntou Harry

- Exatamente. Nos vestiários encontrarão o que precisam vestir.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e foram se trocar.

Encontraram vestes com seus nomes logo que entraram nos vestiários. Ambos tinham calças de abrigo largas e jaquetas de moletom pretas. Harry vestiria uma camiseta com seu sobrenome e o número 1 estampado nas costas e Gina uma blusinha justa com seu sobrenome e o número 8 impressos. Os dois conjuntos eram pretos e havia um bilhete entre as coisas de Gina ordenando que ela prendesse os cabelos.

Eles se encontraram na porta dos vestiários e se encararam por alguns instantes, incertos do que viria a seguir.

- Agora que nossas noivas chegaram, darei algumas instruções – disse Clare – E eu estava falando sério quanto às flexões.

- E porque eu faria isso? – perguntou Gina

- Porque eu estou mandando e se algum de vocês desacatar minhas ordens pode dar adeus à carreira de auror.

Houve um murmurinho de discórdia entre os colegas, mas Clare os interrompeu.

- Atenção! – disse ela – Vou explicar tudo a vocês enquanto o sr. Potter faz suas dez flexões e a srta. Weasley suas trinta e cinco..

- Você tinha dito trinta! – defendeu Harry. – Dez pelo atraso e vinte pela grande ofensa que ela deve ter lhe causado.

- Trinta se ela tivesse começado quando eu mandei e mais cinco para você pelo deboche. – eles iriam protestar, mas Clare os cortou – Querem que eu aumente o número? O que estão esperando?

Harry e Gina se deitaram no chão e começaram as flexões, extremamente mal humorados, enquanto Clare explicava os planos.

- Durante esta semana, faremos uma série de testes físicos que me informarão do que vocês são capazes. Enquanto isso, faremos a colocação de um de vocês na clínica infantil em que a menina foi vista pela última vez. Vamos tentar encontrar os protocolos dela sem sermos vistos, pois algum espião também pode estar infiltrado lá. Mais instruções serão dadas para o membro da equipe que for selecionado, vamos anunciar o felizardo depois do almoço.

Harry acabou suas flexões e colocou-se ao lado dos colegas.

- Vamos passar a semana toda fazendo testes? – perguntou James.

- Exatamente – disse Clare – Preciso testar a resistência de vocês. Por exemplo, se eu colocar isto – ela foi até a Gina e colocou uma anilha de cinco quilos em suas costas. Harry viu Gina ofegar, mas continuar suas flexões – nas costas da nossa caçulinha, veremos se ela completará as trinta e cinco flexões ou não. Em quantas você está, srta. Weasley?

- Vinte e oito. – respondeu Gina com dificuldade.

- Vejam bem, talvez se eu colocar mais um quilo – ela colocou mais uma anilha sobre as costas da garota – Ela não consiga.

- Vinte e nove – contou Brad

- Trinta – contou Rebecca

- Ou talvez mais dois quilos... – disse Clare colocando uma anilha de dois quilos sobre as outras

- Trinta e um – contou James

- Trinta e dois – contou Michael

- Talvez mais um quilo... – disse Clare colocando mais um quilo.

- Trinta e três – disse Alice

- Trinta e quatro – disse Josh – Só falta uma, Gina.

- Trinta e cinco! – exclamou Harry tirando as anilhas de cima dela e ajudando Gina a levantar-se.

Todos aplaudiram a garota e ela, suada, agradeceu com uma reverência enquanto bebia água.

- Se divertiu, srta. Weasley? – perguntou Clare.

- Digamos que foi um bom aquecimento – disse Gina – Mas estou me perguntando o que você nos obrigará a fazer agora.

Todos passaram a manhã fazendo os testes físicos exigidos por Clare que parecia dificultar cada vez mais as coisas a medida que via o quão bem eles estavam se saindo e somente quando a corda em que Alice estava subindo se desprendeu do teto fazendo a garota cair de costas no chão eles pararam para almoçar.

- Ela é completamente doida – disse James enquanto se sentavam para comer – Deveria ter checado melhor as cordas.

- Vamos ter mais problemas do que cordas se ela continuar por aqui – disse Rebecca – Já viram que Edward nem deu às caras?

- Eu soube que ela pediu para que ninguém ficasse junto com a gente durante os testes dessa semana – disse Michael. - Na certa pra poder nos torturar mais.

- Ela nos disse que lhe deram carta branca – disse Alice – Não temos o que fazer a não ser uma boa massagem nas costas.

- Eu apoio totalmente – disse Gina – Nove quilos nas costas e trinta e cinco flexões não são divertidas.

- Ela tem sérios problemas com você, não é? – perguntou Josh com pena dela enquanto massageava os ombros da ruiva.

- Ela me odeia, isso sim – disse Gina – O que eu fiz a ela, afinal?

- Além de ser mais talentosa, mais bonita e dez anos mais nova? – perguntou Josh – Nada, eu acho.

Gina riu e soltou um gemido quando ele pressionou a região machucada pela anilha de cinco quilos.

- Gina, tente não ter orgasmos sobre a mesa, ok? – brincou Brad.

Todos riram ao ver Gina e Josh corarem.

- Ora, ele tem mãos mágicas, o que querem que eu faça? – brincou Gina sentando-se corretamente sobre a mesa e convocando um pote de mousse de chocolate até ela.

- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que tem uma sala que ninguém usa perto da sala de simulações. – brincou James.

As meninas fizeram cara de nojo e os garotos mostraram sorrisinhos maliciosos de quem sabia muito bem de que sala o colega estava falando. Então todos se levantaram para voltar à sala de treinamentos.

- Eu jamais levaria a Gina para aquela sala imunda – disse Josh a todos e encaminhando-se para o banheiro masculino, sem antes passar por Gina e sussurrar em seu ouvido: - Você merece pelo menos o meu quarto.

A garota tentou conter o sorriso satisfeito, mas quando passou por Harry e viu seus lábios contraídos marotamente, sorriu com certa malícia e perguntou:

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum – respondeu ele rindo, vendo-a se dirigir ao banheiro feminino.

Mais tarde, todos estavam de volta a sala de treinamentos e Clare, Edward e Robert entraram com os resultados dos testes. Gina foi realmente quem se saiu melhor no teste. Tendo acertado 92 das questões, ela seria infiltrada na clínica.

Clare pareceu realmente contrariada quando entregou a ela um aparelho trouxa de localização e o mapa da clínica para que a ruiva pudesse se localizar sem problemas e ficou ainda mais mal humorada quando Gina atirou-lhe um beijinho antes de sair da sala de treinamentos acompanhada pelo seu chefe de equipe para acertar o restante dos detalhes. Na verdade, Harry achou que Gina merecia um bom castigo por fazer com que Mindigan descontasse toda a sua raiva nele e nos outros colegas durante a tarde.

Tardes! Quem dera todas tivessem sido como aquela, mas parecia que quanto mais o tempo passava, pior Clare ficava. Os dias se estenderam e logo a missão tornou-se cada vez mais longa e quando Harry percebeu, já estava afundado em três meses de pilhas e pilhas de relatórios e tentativas frustradas de achar a garotinha.

Gina parecia cada vez mais envolvida com o caso. Com todos os dados que já havia conseguido sobre Susy - como todos a chamavam - a ruiva parecia ter adquirido uma espécie de vínculo com a menininha e estava fazendo de tudo para encontrá-la, perdendo noites e mais noites de sono solucionando os enigmas mais bizarros sobre uma ou outra pista que sempre se mostrava falsa. A ruiva já não se encontrava com a equipe mais do que uma ou duas vezes na semana, pois passava grande parte de seu tempo na clínica e Harry só conseguia falar com ela nos domingos quando almoçavam na Toca e, mesmo assim, tinha que dividi-la com o restante dos Weasley que também haviam perdido o contato com a garota.

- Muito bem, então estamos todos aqui para nada! – exclamou Clare aborrecida. – Se não temos nenhum resultado da maldita clínica não há o que discutir.

Era sexta-feira, ninguém estava afim daquela reunião estúpida. O caso ia de mal a pior e a idéia de ficar agüentando Clare reclamar não ajudava em nada.

- Precisamos rever as posições – disse Robert – Vamos ter que infiltrar mais alguém lá dentro.

- Esse não era o plano inicial – disse Clare – Se a srta. Weasley fosse tão competente quando a pintam, já haviam descoberto algo.

- Gina está se matando por esse caso – defendeu Harry – Se você não estivesse tão preocupada em chateá-la estaria vendo todo o esforço!

- Está contestando os meus métodos de coordenar a equipe, sr. Potter?

Harry iria responder, mas Edward falou primeiro:

- Não vamos discutir. Se tivermos que infiltrar alguém, vamos fazê-lo. – disse o chefe da equipe de Harry - Potter, você vai.

Harry assentiu, feliz por poder ajudar Gina com aquilo. Estava com a impressão de que a amiga não estava bem naquele lugar, sem nenhum membro da equipe para ajudar. Gina era boa, mas todos têm um limite.

- E quem vai ficar no lugar de Potter? – perguntou Clare.

- Eu fico – propôs Rebecca – James não precisa de ajuda com a base de dados, estamos ficando à toa por lá.

- E porque não nos informou isso antes? – ralhou Clare – Ou acha que lhe pagam para ficar à toa.

- Eu tentei lhe dizer na semana passada, mas você estava ocupada demais xingando o relatório da Gina pra me ouvir – disse Rebecca.

Não houve tempo para que Clare revidasse, pois Rubarts invadiu a sala parecendo realmente chateado.

- Scott Hoffman acaba de ser internado na clínica.

- O irmão da Susy? – perguntou Gina atônita.

- O próprio – respondeu Rubarts.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sabemos, a família apenas me mandou uma mensagem para avisar, estão preocupados.

- Eu vou pra lá – disse Gina levantando-se e pegando suas coisas.

- Vou com você – disse Harry fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Muito bem, Clare, vá com eles e apresente Harry como novo funcionário, o restando de vocês ao trabalho – ordenou Edward – Isso não está me cheirando bem.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Harry, Gina e Clare chegaram à clínica e foram diretamente à diretoria. Lá, Clare apresentou Harry como um estudante recém formado e fez com que o empregassem imediatamente. Quando estavam saindo, Michael apareceu repentinamente e ele e Clare correram para o Ministério sem dar explicações.

- Gina! – chamou uma moça loira vestida de enfermeira – Onde esteve? Precisamos de ajuda aqui.

- Desculpe, Meg – disse Gina – Eu estava... ahn...mostrando a clínica ao Sr. Potter aqui.

- Você é novo por aqui? – perguntou Meg pegando algumas pranchetas sobre um balcão.

- Sim, primeiro dia – disse Harry.

- Oh, certo! Então bem vindo! – disse ela apressadamente – Estou correndo aqui hoje, desculpe. Gina, você mostra a ele onde se trocar e venham me ajudar aqui, Cindy sumiu e estamos tentando cobri-la.

- Certo – disse Gina – Venha, Harry, temos que nos apressar.

Eles entraram em uma sala com uma maca, um trocador e alguns armários com diversos tipos de roupas, todas brancas. Gina pegou uma saia, uma espécie de avental e uma blusa de mangas compridas e colocou atrás do trocador. Depois, apanhou uma calça, um suéter e um par de sapatos e entregou a ele.

- Temos que trocar de roupa sempre que chegamos – explicou ela – Há todos os tamanhos, é só vir até aqui e vestir.

- Certo – disse ele desabotoando a própria camisa. Quando estava a meio caminho do botão da calça parou.

Gina estava encarando um pouco inibida. Harry não a via daquela maneira há tanto tempo que, se não tivesse ficado corado, teria rido.

- Certo...eu vou...me trocar ali atrás – disse ela indo para trás do biombo enquanto abria os botões da blusa.

A luz do sol refletiu no trocador branco, fazendo com que ele pudesse ver as curvas do corpo de Gina através do pano enquanto ela se trocava e ficou tão hipnotizado por alguns minutos que quase se esqueceu de se vestir. O que havia acontecido com eles? Será que aqueles três meses em que quase não haviam tido contato fizera com que perdessem a intimidade? Harry nem conseguia pensar em quão terrível aquilo lhe parecia e percebeu o quanto havia sentido falta dela.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela saindo de trás do biombo e prendendo o cabelo em um coque alto.

Eles encontraram Megan no balcão dando algumas ordens para as enfermeiras e quando chegaram até onde estavam, a mulher apresentou Harry ao resto da equipe.

- Gina, fique situando o Harry por hoje e fique com estes quatro protocolos – disse ela entregando a Gina quatro pranchetas – São mais leves, mas levam mais tempo para cumprir.

- Hum... certo – disse Gina analisando as fichas – Três meninas e um menino, todos ferimentos leves.

- Exato – confirmou Megan – Tivemos muitos casos hoje por causa de um acidente com um ônibus escolar, mas ninguém ficou gravemente ferido.

- Nenhum caso grave? – perguntou Harry

- Dois, na verdade – respondeu Megan – Um de queimadura que Ralph vai pegar e este outro menininho que ninguém sabe o que há, está em coma.

- Coma??? – perguntaram Harry e Gina em uníssono.

- Exato, ainda não descobrimos nada.

- Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou Harry

- Creio que não, Harry, esse caso é meu – disse Megan – Gina vai lhe mostrar casos menores no início.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar Harry

- Certo – interrompeu Gina – Nos falamos mais tarde, então. Vamos Harry.

Ela o puxou para dentro de uma saleta e colocou as pranchetas sobre a mesa.

- Gina, precisamos ver o garoto, temos que descobrir o que fizeram com ele.

- Megan ficará de olho em você no início, Harry – explicou Gina – E se eu a conheço bem vai ficar vigiando o menininho até descobrir o que houve com ele. Então nem tente insistir nisso, ela precisa confiar em você primeiro.

- Então o que sugere que façamos? – perguntou ele ansioso.

- Vamos trabalhar com estes casos por hoje e depois enviamos uma mensagem para Megan pedindo os dados deste caso, inventaremos que você tem uma pesquisa sobre coma e o caso desconhecido do garoto poderia ajudar.

- E acha que ela vai cair nessa? – perguntou Harry

- Megan seria Corvinal se fosse para Hogwarts – disse Gina – Se for para fins acadêmicos ela faria até uma autópsia no Papa.

- Gina, Hermione já lhe explicou que fazer autópsias em Papas é proibido. – disse Harry

- Eu sei. – respondeu Gina pegando as pastas e saindo da saleta – Você vem ou não?

Durante toda aquela tarde Harry conseguiu compreender porque Gina estava tão envolvida com aquele trabalho. Ela simplesmente adorava aquelas crianças e as crianças a adoravam. Ele conseguia ver o brilho nos olhos dela a cada vez que um pequenino lhe dava um sorriso.

No final do dia eles trocaram de roupa e foram para a casa dela preparar os relatórios para Robert, Edward e Clare e redigir a carta para Megan. Quando terminaram, deram ordens expressas a Edwiges para que não fosse vista por ninguém quando entregasse o pedido a Megan.

- E agora é só esperar que Edwiges faça a entrega – disse Gina atirando-se de barriga para baixo na própria cama.

- Acha que ela vai topar nos ajudar? – perguntou ele olhando para a escuridão do lado de fora da janela.

- Acho sim – disse Gina – Tenho a impressão que descobrir o que houve com o irmão de Susy vai resolver boa parte desse mistério.

- Você está muito envolvida com esse caso, não está?

- Acho que acabei me vinculando demais, não sei bem por que. – disse ela com os olhos se fechando por causa do sono – E tenho estado tão cansada também.

- Essa parte nós percebemos – disse Harry – Mas dá pra entender agora que conheço o lugar.

- Tem muita coisa pra se fazer – disse Gina virando de barriga pra cima- Você gostou do pessoal?

- Achei todo muito bem interessado – respondeu Harry – E aquela menina que nos ajudou com aquela fratura é muito receptiva.

- Anna? – perguntou Gina sorrindo maliciosamente – Sabe, ela é solteira.

Harry corou. Céus, ela nem conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que vira algo assim. Ele não era mais tão tímido quanto fora outrora e talvez por isso Gina achasse tão engraçado – e encantador, de certa forma – ver o rubor tomar-lhe a face.

Harry estreitou os olhos quando a viu segurar o riso.

- Está rindo do que, hein sua pimentinha?! – disse ele sentando-se por cima dela e começando a fazer-lhe cócegas – Vou lhe dar um motivo pra rir de verdade!

Gina não tinha como fugir e nem queria, apenas contorcia-se embaixo dele, vermelha de tanto rir e incerta se os arrepios que sentia eram ou não fruto das cócegas.

Aos poucos, então, as cócegas deixaram de ser cócegas e tornaram-se apenas as mãos de Harry percorrendo o corpo dela enquanto Gina recuperava o fôlego tirado pelas gargalhadas. Entretanto, ela não achava que seus pulmões seriam completamente satisfeitos, pois as mãos do menino-que-sobreviveu corriam por seu corpo, impedindo-a de puxar o ar como deveria.

Barriga, cintura, quadris, pernas, quadris, cintura, barriga e subindo enquanto ele aproximava os rostos e a beijava um pouco desajeitado.

Gina correspondeu, agarrando fortemente os braços dele enquanto ele começava a beijar seu pescoço e tentava encontrar uma brecha na sua blusa.

Quando encontrou, Harry mergulhou as mãos ali, sentindo a pele delicada entre seus dedos e reconhecendo cada pedacinho dela que tocava, aspirando o aroma do perfume floral dela no ar. Gina enlaçou o pescoço dele e acariciou os cabelos revoltos sentindo ele se arrepiar com o toque dela ao mesmo tempo em que Harry tentava desabotoar sua blusa, então se lembrou.

- Harry – ela ofegou sentindo seu primeiro botão sendo aberto – Harry, por favor...

- Aham... – disse ele ansioso desabotoando o segundo botão. Faltavam apenas três.

- Harry...

- Gina... – disse ele voltando a beijar os lábios da garota enquanto tentava encontrar o maldito botão.

- Harry, não... – disse ela separando seus lábios dos dele assim que se sentiu livre o terceiro botão. – Harry, eu não posso.

- O que? – perguntou ele atônito – Por quê?

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou-lhe um olhar tímido.

Então ocorreu a Harry que ele não tinha direito nenhum de pedir satisfações a ela e nenhuma confusão hormonal dentro dele justificava aquele comportamento.

- Ah, Merlin! Gina, me desculpe! – exclamou ele jogando-se para o lado dele e passando as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo – Eu nem deveria, estou agindo como um... sou um idiota!

Gina sorriu frete à atrapalhação dele. Céus, eles não deveriam sentir-se tão constrangidos, eles não eram assim!

- Harry, essas coisas acontecem – disse ela, mas ele continuou intranqüilo.

- Gina, se eu fiz alguma coisa... – começou ele ficando de lado para encará-la.

- Não! – exclamou ela – Não tem nada a ver com você, está tudo bem...

- Mesmo? – perguntou ele inseguro.

- Claro que sim – disse ela – Eu... eu também queria, é só que...

Ela parou e Harry mal pode acreditar no constrangimento dela. Nunca a via daquele jeito, mas estava curioso demais para se conter.

- Fala. – pediu ele colocando uma mecha dos cabelos dela para trás da orelha.

Gina riu um pouco desconcertada, então o encarou nos olhos e respondeu:

- Estou naqueles dias – sussurrou.

Ela soltou um risinho incrédulo e ele sorriu largamente. Ficara aliviado por não ser nada mais sério. Os últimos meses longe dela foram tão estranhos, era difícil pensar na vida sem poder beijar Gina, sem poder tocá-la.

- Entendi – disse ele.

- Desculpe não ter dito, mas não é como se eu pudesse sair por aí contando isso do nada. – disse ela – Além do mais, não sabia que iríamos tão longe, faz tempo que não íamos.

- É, eu sei – disse ele acariciando a barriga dela, feliz com a liberdade de volta. – Tudo bem.

- É que... seria meio nojento – ela enrugou a testa desconcertada.

Harry pensou um pouco. Em seguida, fez uma careta.

- É, seria muito... é...bem nojento.

Gina riu sendo acompanhada por ele e beijaram-se de leve, temendo não conseguirem se controlar.

- Talvez seja melhor eu ir – disse ele fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Pode ficar se quiser disse Gina segurando-o pelo braço para que não se fosse.

Ele sorriu e voltou a se deitar ao lado dela a abraçando por atrás. Gina puxou os cobertores sobre eles e ficou fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares no braço dele antes de adormecerem.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

- Acabamos de receber os protocolos clínicos do irmão de Susy – anunciou Gina quando chegou na reunião de sexta-feira.

Harry teria ficado muito mais animado se não estivesse ocupado demais reparando nela. Depois do último fim de semana em que quase haviam ficado juntos novamente, ele não parava de pensar em como sentia falta daquilo e, naquela sexta-feira, ela estava tão especialmente provocativa com aquela blusinha tomara-que-caia que ele não achava grande coisa terem recebido os papéis que havia esperado durante toda uma semana.

- Já não era sem tempo – reclamou Clare – Vamos analisá-los e descobrir o que há com o garoto enquanto você e Potter voltam à clínica.

- Quero estar aqui analisando também – disse Gina.

- Não, Weasley, quero você lá – ordenou Clare – ou será que não confia nos seus colegas de equipe?

- É claro que confio – protestou Gina – Mas é muito mais adequado eu saber tudo que está nos protocolos para poder cuidar melhor do garotinho.

- Gina tem razão – disse Harry voltando a si – E se nos questionarem sobre os protocolos depois? Não saberemos nada!

- Se ficarem hoje terão que ir para a clínica no sábado – disse Clare.

- Sem problemas pra mim – disse Gina

- Eu digo o mesmo – completou Harry.

De fato, a troca não fora nada justa, especialmente porque eles teriam que estragar os planos do fim de semana que tanto Harry insistira em marcar para fazer com que Gina relaxasse, mas era necessário. No fim, eles descobriram que o garoto fora vítima de uma maldição _cruciatus _e planejaram tudo para tentar reanima-lo no sábado.

Quando este chegou, Harry, Gina e Clare encontraram-se na clínica e foram ate o quarto do menino. Quase não havia ninguém na clínica, era o dia de folga de Megan, o que tornava fácil a passagem de qualquer outro médico por ali sem que ela os ficasse vigiando.

- _Enervate__** –**_disse Gina apontando para o menino.

- Simples assim? – perguntou Harry abobado com o tempo que haviam perdido – Porque não tentamos isso antes?

- Porque não tínhamos como saber se isso pioraria ou não o quadro dele – disse Gina – Boby? Hey, garotinho, acorde.

O menininho se mexeu no momento em que seus pais entraram no quarto e deram um grito de emoção ao ver o filho acordando.

- Shhhhh – pediu Gina a eles – Não podemos levantar suspeitas.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Boby olhando para Gina.

-Meu nome é Gina, lembra? Estamos procurando sua irmã.

- Irmã? – perguntou ele – Eu tenho irmã?

- Claro que tem, querido – disse a Sra. Hoffman sentando ao lado da cama do filho em prantos – Não se lembra?

- Quem é a senhora? – perguntou o menino.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – exclamou Gina retirando o casaco quando chegaram a casa dele no final daquela tarde – Depois de tudo ele perdeu a memória!

- Gina, tente ficar calma, ok? – pediu ele vendo-a andar para lá em para cá.

- Harry, ele era a chave de tudo e agora está sem memória! – disse Gina – E os pais dele, céus, estão desesperados e nós não podemos fazer nada!

- Nós fizemos o que era possível, agora temos que esperar. – disse ele – Vamos chamar um curandeiro para ajudar com isso na segunda.

- Segunda! – exclamou Gina com raiva – E eles vão ter que esperar! Eu não entendo! É de uma criança que estamos falando! Talvez se eu voltasse lá...

- Hey! – disse Harry segurando-a pelos ombros – Pára! Você está se matando por esse caso, mas ele não depende só de você. Gina, se você não deixar que ajudemos isso não vai dar certo.

- Eu deixo que me ajudem, mas se ninguém faz nada...

- Todos estamos nisso, Gina – disse ele – Mas tente entender que algumas coisas levam tempo.

- Harry Potter me pedindo para ter paciência – ironizou Gina – Chega a ser cômico.

Harry riu.

- Pra você ver como você está – brincou ele – Você ouviu Clare, precisaremos preparar esse curandeiro, há muita coisa em jogo, quem está nesse caso corre muito perigo. Nossos chefes e Clare vão cuidar disso amanhã durante do dia e segunda vamos resolver tudo, ta bem?

- Certo – suspirou Gina abraçando-se a ele – Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer, o intuito do sábado era te acalmar mesmo – disse Harry

- Me desculpa, eu nem pensei quando topei trabalhar hoje.

- Teríamos que fazer isso, está tudo bem – disse ele – Mas vamos ter que dar um jeito de aproveitar pelo menos o sábado à noite.

Gina riu cansada.

- Sair? Hoje?

- Claro que não, você está cansada demais – disse ele pegando-a no colo e fazendo-a abafar um grito de susto – Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.

Harry a carregou até o quarto e a colocou em sua cama, fazendo-a ficar de barriga para baixo, tirando suas botas e meias em seguida.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela achando graça.

- Cumprindo o objetivo do fim de semana – respondeu Harry tirando os próprios sapatos e as meias e ficando por cima das costas dela, massageando seus ombros ao que ela soltou um lamento.

- Harry, cuidado aí, está doendo.

- É claro que está, nunca te vi tão estressada antes.

- Hummm... – fez ela – Talvez eu precise relaxar um pouco.

- Um pouco? – disse ele descendo as mãos pelas costas dela – Gina, você não é uma pessoa tensa pra começo de conversa, sabe?

- Sei – disse ele gemendo no momento em que ele desceu mais as mãos. – Eu não costumo ficar assim.

- Que bom que reconhece – disse ele subindo as mãos até a metade das costas dela. – Tente relaxar, ok?

- Está bem – disse ela

Harry começou a fazer movimentos ritmados nas costas dela, sentindo o tecido atrapalhar suas tentativas de relaxá-la.

Então ele resolveu fazer algo mais arriscado. Já não estava mais conseguindo suportar a falta que sentia do corpo dela, a vontade de tocá-la. Assim, começou a abrir o fecho da blusa dela, sem pensar realmente no que fazia, ouvindo Gina suspirar diante àquele movimento.

- Tudo bem aí? – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

- Aham... – disse ela se arrepiando ao toque das mãos dele em suas costas.

- Me avise se quiser que eu pare. – disse Harry quando terminou de abrir o zíper e encarou as costas nuas dela.

- Não, pode continuar. – murmurou ela

Certo, havia algumas coisas que ele não havia planejado. Por exemplo: deixa-la mais relaxada não deveria deixá-lo tenso, mas não era como se ele pudesse evitar, Gina estava bem ali, embaixo dele, gemendo quando suas mãos a tocavam. O que era suposto ele fazer?

Acomodou-se melhor sobre ela e recomeçou a massagear seus ombros, depois sua nuca, fazendo-a murmurar seu nome.

- Harry... – disse ela fechando os olhos.

- Está tudo bem – disse ele descendo as mãos pela extensão das costas dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar ainda mais e prender a respiração.

Aquilo era uma tortura, mas ela não queria que ele parasse.

Ele pressionou toda a extensão das costas dela até o final, devagar e depois subiu as mãos pela lateral do corpo da garota, ainda mais lentamente, causando mais arrepios na pele dela e sentindo-se mais tenso do que antes. Talvez fosse melhor parar antes que Gina percebesse.

- Acho que está bem melhor agora, não? – disse ele se aprontando para sair dali sem levantar suspeitas.

Mas quem disse que ele conseguia tirar as mãos de cima dela? Não, ele não seria capaz. Continuou massageando os ombros da garota importando-se apenas em sentir a pele dela entre suas mãos.

- Você é ótimo – disse Gina abrindo os olhos – Eu realmente precisava disso.

- Você precisa bem mais que isso – sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela.

- Hum...tipo o que? – perguntou ela maliciosa.

- Pra começar? – perguntou ele se afastando um pouco e depois voltando a sussurrar no ouvido de Gina - Vai ter que tirar umas férias depois desse caso.

- Férias? – ironizou Gina revoltada por não ser, aquela, a resposta que ela desejava – O que é isso?

Harry sorriu maliciosamente, então colocou os cabelos dela para o lado e beijou sua nuca.

- É um tempo que você usa pra relaxar – ele beijou suas costas nuas –, para fazer coisas interessantes... – voltou a beijar sua nuca.

Céus, ele sentira tanta falta dela, de poder tocá-la sem receio. Ficara com tanto medo quando percebeu que não eram mais tão próximos que agora estava achando ainda mais incrível poder ficar com ela daquele jeito novamente.

- Hummm...sei... – disse ela sentindo as mãos dele descerem para sua cintura – E essas coisas interessantes só acontecem nas férias?

Harry moveu-se para cima, deixando que Gina se virasse de barriga para cima a fim de encará-lo.

- Não – respondeu Harry aproximando-se do ouvido dela e sussurrando: – Na verdade, você pode começar agora mesmo.

Então ele pôs as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto dela e a beijou lentamente. Assustou-se, a princípio com a falta que sentia dela; não achava que pudesse ser tanta. Eram só amigos que dormiam juntos as vezes, não? Mas, se eram, quando foi que a coisa ficara tão... forte?

Harry brincava com os cabelos dela enquanto Gina tentava abrir todos os botões da camisa dele e, quando conseguiu, atirou-a para longe. Ele finalmente conseguiu tirar a blusa dela do caminho e agora tocava todas as partes à mostra, sentindo a garota suspirar e, com certa urgência, ajudou-a a puxar sua própria calça para baixo; depois fizeram o mesmo com a dela.

Gina o puxou para mais junto de si. Fazia tanto tempo que não se beijavam, que não se tocavam, que ela achou que não saberia como fazê-lo. Mas, de repente, tudo pareceu simplesmente fácil. Como se o tempo só os fizesse ter certeza que não podiam parar... e não pararam.

**N/A: Pois é, atualizações e mais atualizações. Fiquem agradecidos, felizes e mandem reviews! Bjos!**


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A: **Sim, mais um capítulo e agora fiquem sentadinhos esperando até que existam muitos, mas muitos comentarios. Não atualizo por menos de 10.

Sim, eu suborno os leitores, hehehe

Beijos

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Acordou naquela manhã de domingo sentindo-se mais relaxada do que em muito tempo. Suas costas pareciam leves, seu corpo inteiro estava mole e, de alguma forma, revigorado. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto branco do quarto de Harry. Ao seu lado, ele dormia tranquilamente, a respiração calma e os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior; fora incrível. Ela não achava que era capaz de sentir tanta falta de algo quanto dele, de suas mãos sobre seu corpo, da sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo nela. Assustou-se com tal pensamento, era forte demais para eles. Tudo bem, noite legal, mas eles tinham apenas um caso, nada mais.

Virou-se de costas para ele na cama a fim de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Foi então que sentiu um movimento às suas costas: Harry havia acordado e abraçava-a por trás.

- Bom dia – disse ele preguiçoso.

- Hey – disse ela em voz baixa, confusa sobre as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Devia ser o susto do abraço repentino dele, só podia ser...

- Como se sente? – perguntou Harry ainda sonolento

- Ótima – disse ela, embora não se sentisse mais tão ótima assim.

- Que bom – disse ele beijando sua nuca, ombros...

Então ela se mexeu, de forma a afasta-lo e ergueu-se na cama, ficando de lado, com um braço apoiado no colchão.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir – disse ela ameaçando erguer-se ainda mais para ficar sentada.

Harry riu e puxou-a para baixo novamente, fazendo com que ela ficasse deitada de costas no colchão, encarando seu olhos.

- Mas do que é que você está falando? – perguntou como se ela tivesse dito uma grande insanidade. – Você vai ficar aqui.

Gina forçou um sorriso esperando que ele não percebesse seu mal estar.

- Há muitas coisas para fazer – disse ela tentando desvencilhar-se dele, sem sucesso.

Harry sorriu para ela, parecendo compreender.

- Já está querendo voltar àquela clínica? – disse ele aborrecido – Gina, eu quase não reconheço você! Trabalho no domingo!

- Não! – disse ela que realmente não pensava em nada parecido com trabalho – Eu só achei que...

- Achou que poderia furar os planos do fim de semana tranqüilo que planejamos? – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso – Acho que não...

Então ele capturou os lábios dela, sem esperar resposta. Gina rendeu-se a ele, esquecendo-se que seu corpo emitia sinais de alerta para os sentimentos que lhe invadiam o peito. Dando-se conta deles, empurrou Harry delicadamente e sorriu sem encara-lo.

Harry ficou menos de cinco segundos olhando para a ruiva sob si antes de levantar da cama, estranhando o comportamento dela.

- Então...ahn...acho que vou buscar alguma coisa para comermos – disse ele sem ação – Espere aqui... descanse um pouco mais... Eu volto logo.

Gina não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto tentava regularizar a própria respiração. Harry saiu do quarto tentando entender o comportamento dela, mas sem sentir-se seguro o suficiente para perguntar. As coisas andavam um pouco fora do normal entre eles. Talvez eles só estivessem preocupados demais com o caso para agirem normalmente.

Mas, de repente, ele começou a se perguntar o que era, afinal, agir normalmente.

Agosto chegou juntamente com o calor do verão na Inglaterra. Embora estivessem, finalmente, progredindo no caso Hoffman, Harry estava começando a se preocupar seriamente com Gina.

Depois que o irmão da menininha desaparecida recuperara a memória, duas semanas antes, e relatara informações importantíssimas para o caso, Gina pôs-se a trabalhar noite e dia, determinada a encontrar a pequena Susy. Por isso que, na noite em que a sra. Weasley reuniu todos da família – exceto a caçula – para conversar sobre a festa de aniversário da ruiva, Harry ficou realmente feliz ao constatar que uma festa surpresa era tudo que Gina precisava naquele momento para relaxar e começou a fazer planos para a grande noite.

Acordou às onze da manhã daquele sábado com Edwiges bicando o vidro da janela. O que, gnomos, Harry queria àquela hora? Teria que ser algo, no mínimo, vital para tirá-la da cama em pleno sábado.

Retirou a carta da pata da coruja, acariciou suas penas e deu-lhe um pouco de ração antes de vê-la partir sem esperar resposta. Abriu, então, o envelope vermelho e leu:

_Bom dia aniversariante!_

_Não marque nada para depois do jantar._

_Parabéns!_

_Harry_

Agora ele queria mandar em seus compromissos? Ah, era bom que fosse importante, pois tudo que ela queria era jantar com sua família, voltar para casa e passar o resto da noite e, se possível, boa parte do domingo na cama. Se Harry ousasse usar seu aniversário para tentar arranjar alguma garota nova, Voldemort seria fixinha perto do que Gina faria com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Voltou para a cama, deixando a janela aberta para que as corujas pudessem entrar sem acordá-la. A verdade é que andava bastante irritada nos últimos tempos. Não estava tentando, realmente, identificar a razão para aquilo, mas ficar fazendo planos junto com Harry não ajudava em nada seu novo estilo de humos. Dormiu com aqueles pensamentos e, quando acordou novamente, já eram quase cinco da tarde. Estivera tão cansada nos últimos meses por causa do caso Hoffman que usava todos os fins de semana para dormir várias horas. Harry, Rony e Hermione reclamavam por causa de suas recusas para sair e Harry já estava começando a incomodá-la com o fato de que ela parecia mais pálida que o normal.

Às seis e meia, Gina colocou seu vestido preto reto, soltou os cabelos ondulados e amarrou as sandálias, conferindo se estavam suficientemente confortáveis para aturar as gracinhas dos irmãos mais velhos.

Não entendia exatamente porque vestir-se daquela maneira, mas apenas acatou ao pedido de sua mãe com a condição de trocarem o almoço de domingo por aquela noite de sábado. A sra. Weasley prometeu que seria apenas uma reuniãozinha de aniversário e Gina esperava ir para a cama depois, era só o que ela queria.

Entretanto, de reuniãozinha de aniversário, Gina descobriu que a proposta de Molly havia aumentado um pouco. Todos os amigos, colegas, e parentes de Gina estavam lá, cheios de presentes e gritando "surpresa!" quando ela aparatou na Toca. A ruiva não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando viu os antigos companheiros de Hogwarts ali com ela e simplesmente esqueceu o cansaço, o trabalho e os problemas por algumas horas.

A festa somente acabou a uma da madrugada quando os últimos convidados foram embora dando mais e mais parabéns à ruiva e marcando diversos encontros para passarem mais tempo juntos.

Antes de aparatar, Harry despediu-se dos Weasley e entregou uma caixa pequena, embrulhada em papel vermelho e dourado. Então a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Te encontro daqui a pouco – e sem dizer mais nada, sumiu, sem deixá-la perguntar "onde".

Sentou-se no sofá da sala e abriu o embrulho. Dentro, havia uma caixinha de músicas que tocava a canção favorita de Gina quando aberta. Dentro do objeto, havia duas pequenas chaves e uma pedra. Gina não entendeu exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer, mas achou que Harry explicaria mais tarde, então tentou aparatar para o apartamento dele, mas nada acontecia, o garoto deveria ter posto um feitiço anti-aparatação em todos os pontos de acesso.

Então não deveria aparatar para lá. Certo, para onde, então? Voltou a encarar a caixinha de música e para as chaves e a pedra que nela estavam. Ouviu a música pensando o que aquilo queria dizer. Harry sabia que ela adorava charadas, poderia muito bem dar-lhe uma de aniversário.

Revirou a caixinha de cabeça para baixo, olhou as laterais e a tampa. Após muito remexer, encontrou uma fechadura microscópica. Não havia dúvidas do que deveria fazer. Pegou as duas chaves e encaixou uma delas no orifício, mas ela não girou. Então pegou a outra e encaixou. Fez-se um pequeno "tac" e a garota reparou que um fundo falso havia se aberto dentro da caixinha. Ela retirou o fundo e pegou um bilhete pequenino dali.

_01:25_

- Só isso? – perguntou ela a caixinha virando o bilhete de todos os lados atrás de algo mais significativo. Tentou até mesmo um feitiço de revelação, mas nada funcionou.

Ah, claro! Aquilo havia ajudado horrores! Olhou para o relógio, constatando ser 1:20. Faltavam apenas 5 minutos! Onde deveria ir à 1:25 afinal?! Ah, ela iria se vingar de Harry se conseguisse encontra-lo.

Começou a repensar sobre a noite, talvez alguma pista tivesse lhe escapado, mas Harry fora discreto o tempo todo. Não dera nada a entender, nenhuma pistazinha.

_01:23:58_

- Droga, Harry, você é doido de pedra! – exclamou ela parando em seguida.

Então encarou novamente os objetos em suas mãos. A caixinha de música, o bilhete, as chaves e a pedra...aquela pedrinha totalmente insignificante! Ah, só podia ser. E era absolutamente genial!

Faltavam menos de quinze segundos agora. Bem a tempo ela devolveu o bilhete ao fundo falso, guardou as chaves dentro da caixinha e fechou-a, guardando o objeto no bolso do casaco e apertando a pedra contra a própria mão. Em seguida sentiu a já familiar sensação de seu umbigo sendo puxado.

- Bem na hora – disse Harry quando ela apareceu na rua sem saída.

- Uma chave de portal – disse Gina impressionada – Tinha que ser você.

- Fez boa viagem? – brincou Harry

- Vamos apenas dizer que estou torcendo para que valha a pena. – respondeu ela.

- Vou me esforçar – disse ele segurando a mão dela e levando-a para uma rua movimentada.

- Onde estamos?

- Londres – respondeu Harry apontando para algo que parecia uma grande danceteria – Boate trouxa.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Ora, achei que estaria interessada em um pouco de diversão além da festa na Toca.

- Mas existem muitos lugares assim no nosso mundo – disse ela enquanto Harry pagava os ingressos – Porque aqui?

Ele a abraçou por trás assim que entraram no lugar apinhado de gente e disse em seu ouvido:

- Por que aqui ninguém sabe quem somos. – disse ele beijando seu pescoço – A noite é só nossa.

Gina deu um sorriso maroto e virou-se de frente para ele, puxando-o para a pista de dança.

- Então é melhor que você esteja disposto a dançar.

E foi isso que eles fizeram a noite toda, sem soltarem-se por mais de dez minutos durante os quais ela recusava os garotos que se aproximavam e ele as garotas que chegavam muito perto. Não precisavam de mais nada e de mais ninguém. Tudo estava como deveria.

Já eram quatro da madrugada quando finalmente aparataram no apartamento dele, já meio embriagados, mas ainda cientes de todos os beijos e de todos os toques. Já haviam tirado os sapatos e os casacos quando Harry conseguiu parar.

- Espera! – pediu ele.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Gina ansiosa.

- Tenho que dar seu presente.

- Harry, você já me deu a caixinha de música, não se lembra? – perguntou ela achando, de repente, o esquecimento dele muito engraçado.

- Aquilo foi uma parte – disse ele puxando-a para o corredor e entregando-lhe uma rosa vermelha – Encontre o resto.

Gina encarou-o com um misto de riso e desconfiança. Não estava totalmente sóbria para mais charadas, mas resolveu tentar. Não foi muito difícil desvendar aquela já que, ao olhar para baixo, ela viu um rastro de pétalas de rosa trilhando caminho até o quarto dele. Seguiu-as.

Sobre a cama, forrada com as mesmas pétalas, havia uma caixa de veludo azul retangular. Ela tentou abrir, mas estava trancada. Encarou a pequena fechadura e, em seguida, Harry, que sorria marotamente. Gina pensou um pouco, com a caixa ainda nas mãos, até que se lembrou.

Pegou a caixinha de música de dentro do casaco e abriu-a. A melodia tocou suavemente enquanto a ruiva pegava as duas pequenas chaves dali. Lembrara-se que uma delas fora completamente inútil quando usada e achou que poderia funcionar.

Quando a caixa finalmente se abriu, revelou uma corrente muito fina de ouro com um pingente em forma de raio.

- Harry! – exclamou ela encarando a jóia – Você não devia...

- Eu quis – disse ele aproximando-se por trás dela e pegando a corrente de dentro da caixa – Posso colocar em você?

Gina sorriu, parecendo, naquele momento, mais lúcida do que ficara a noite toda.

- Claro – respondeu ela levantando os próprios cabelos.

E então tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Gina percebeu a respiração dele em seu ouvido quando o garoto trouxe a corrente para entorno do pescoço dela e sentiu arrepios ao notar os dedos dele ali, enquanto tentava pender a jóia. Quando terminou, Harry beijou-lhe a nuca algumas vezes antes dela se virar, soltando os cabelos em uma incrível cascata vermelha, e beija-lo nos lábios.

O garoto correspondeu, puxando-a para mais perto de si, mas com um toque calmo e não mais desperado. Sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar quando tocou suas costas praticamente nuas, a não ser pelo laço do vestido que Harry, rapidamente, pôs-se a desamarrar.

Gina sentiu os lábios dele abandonarem os seus para beijarem seus ombros enquanto tentava desamarrar seu vestido. Sorrindo, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele e, em seguia, abrir o fecho de suas calças.

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu a própria roupa cair no chão, Harry viu o vestido dela deslizar pelo corpo de Gina e puxou-a para junto de si. Beijaram-se uma vez mais e foram andando até a cama dele, sem desgrudarem os lábios. Sentiram arrepios quando os corpos quentes tocaram as pétalas de rosas e sorriram enquanto tornavam-se um só.

E quando eles adormeceram, apenas adormeceram; o resto não importava.


	12. Chapter 11

**N/A: Amores meus! Aí vai o penúltimo capítulo de nossa histório. Posto o próximo semana que vem!!!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Harry acordou no domingo sentindo-se languidamente feliz. O dia estava claro e o sol matutino passava pelas frestas da janela deixando o quarto iluminado.

Ele encarou a garota ao seu lado. Gina tinha expulsado todos os cobertores de cima de si, ficando apenas com o lençol, totalmente enrolada. Tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios rosados e dormia tranquilamente. Mal ele sabia que aquele havia sido o melhor sono dela em semanas; meses, talvez.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente para não acorda-la e foi até a cozinha fazer alguma coisa para comerem. Encontrou alguns biscoitos e geléia, fez algumas torradas, pegou a manteiga e um pouco de suco de laranja. Colocou tudo sobre a mesa e quando estava terminando de colocar os talheres, Gina apareceu.

- Hummm...olá.

Harry teve que se conter para não rir e, ao mesmo tempo, não levá-la diretamente para onde tinha saído. Gina continuava enrolada no lençol, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados e as sardas completamente visíveis.

- Bom dia – disse ele – Fome?

- Hummm...acho que sim.

- Hummm – imitou ele – Coma alguma coisa então.

Gina riu e sentou-se em uma cadeira, sendo acompanhada por ele. Alguns minutos se passaram durante os quais eles apenas comiam, sem dizer mais nada. Após beber todo seu copo de suco e enche-lo novamente, Gina o encarou.

- Obrigada por ontem – disse ela – Você não precisava fazer tudo aquilo.

- Você merece – disse ele simplesmente enquanto dava mais uma mordida na torrada. – Que bom que gostou.

- Obrigada mesmo assim... – disse Gina sentindo as palavras doerem enquanto saiam – Você... é um grande amigo.

Harry engasgou com um farelo de torrada e precisou beber quase um copo inteiro de suco para ajudar engolir.

- Certo... – disse ele tossindo novamente – Ahn... amigos servem pra isso, não é?

- É, acho que sim – disse Gina lançando-lhe um sorriso triste que ele não notou; já não conseguia mais encara-la.

Mas afinal, o que ele esperava? Era isso que eles eram: amigos. Certo, um pouco mais do que amigos, mas só um pouco mesmo. Quando foi que ele começou a se importar com aquilo? Era ótimo, não podia ficar melhor a não ser que...

- Bem, acho que preciso ir agora – disse Gina levantando-se da mesa.

Harry piscou algumas vezes tentando afastar os próprios pensamentos e entender o que ela dizia.

- Ahn... ok... – disse ele levantando-se da mesa também e, com um aceno da varinha, limpando a mesa.

* * *

Gina chegou em casa e entrou diretamente embaixo do chuveiro. Uma boa ducha resolveria seu problema. Um problema chamado Harry Potter.

Era engraçado como ela nem ao menos se lembrava claramente desde quando ele era um problema. Ele já fora um problema de tantas formas que era difícil distinguir como ou quando.

Segurou a fina corrente que ele havia lhe dado de presente de aniversário. Linda, brilhante e com a marca dele. A marca que ele insistia em deixar nela.

Encostou-se na parede gelada do azulejo do box e fechou os olhos, deixando a água morna do chuveiro molhar seu corpo, sentindo frio da lajota contrastar com o e calor da água. A sensação ambígua de quente e frio era familiar; era o tipo de sensação que ele sempre causava.

Talvez devesse admitir de uma vez por todas. Deixar com que aqueles sentimentos tomassem conta de si novamente sem se importar com as conseqüências. Riu com aquele pensamento. Besteira! Não haviam sentimentos para tomar conta dela.

Não haviam...

Desligou o chuveiro e vestiu um calça jeans preta e uma blusa da mesma cor. Depois, foi até a sala e começou a trabalhar no caso de desaparecimento. Com as novas informações sobre o caso, ela tinha certeza que em breve encontraria a solução.

Já passava das sete da noite quando a encontrou.

Por um momento, ela apenas encarou a papelada a sua frente tentando processar a informação. Quando conseguiu, pulou imediatamente do sofá e enviou uma coruja urgente para os colegas do departamento.

* * *

- Weasley! Eu espero que tenha razão – disse Mindigan assim que chegou ao Ministério e deparou-se com a equipe de aurores se preparando para a missão – Não quero ter precisado sair de casa em plena noite de domingo para descobrir que foi mais um erro seu.

Gina quase pulou no pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia os colegas murmurarem, desgostosos.

- Humpf, como se ela já não tivesse nos arrancado de casa no domingo várias vezes – disse Josh – Relaxa, Gina, sabemos que você está certa.

Ela sentiu a mão direita do colega tocar em seu braço de forma carinhosa e sorriu para ele. Foi quando Harry chegou.

- Já falei com Rubarts – avisou Harry – Ele vai pedir cobertura. Temos que nos organizar.

Eles sentaram em torno da grande mesa oval, ignorando o fato de que Mindigan recomeçara a reclamar e encararam o mapa da Travessa do Tranco. Gina nem podia acreditar. Era tão óbvio!

- Então, pessoal, faremos o seguinte: – disse Harry – Alice e Brad vão até Hogwarts. Encontrem a passagem que dá para a Borgin and Burkes e esperem os reforços. Revezem-se para checar se está funcionando de dez em dez minutos.

- Certo – responderam os dois.

- Hey! – disse Mindigan – Eu dou as ordens aqui, lembram?

- Mas você não conhece a Travessa do Tranco – disse Gina – Vamos cuidar dessa parte.

E sem esperar que ela recomeçasse a falar, Harry continuou.

- Rebecca e Eric, conseguem cuidar dos arredores da loja?

- Com certeza – disse Rebecca – Vamos ficar circulando.

- Ok, mas certifiquem-se de terem visibilidade para a fachada. Precisam manter contato constante com James – disse Harry – Você fica com os canais de comunicação em frente a loja, certo?

- Sem problemas – disse James pegando algumas penas de comunicação de um dos armários e entregando aos colegas – Guardem nos bolsos. Todos sabem o significado das cores?

- Isso ainda é experimental – disse Josh encarando sua pena – Tem certeza que podemos arriscar?

- Já testamos estas penas em duas missões – respondeu Gina – Ainda não falharam, mas utilizaremos o método de comunicação habitual se houver algum problema.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry – Josh, acha que consegue distrair os vendedores?

Josh riu.

- Está brincando? Domingo à noite, só vai ter o velho Borgin lá – disse ele – Vai ser moleza.

Harry viu ele e Gina trocarem um olhar cúmplice e divertido e sentiu uma fera renascer em seu peito. Não era hora para aquilo.

- Gina – ele chamou-a rispidamente – Você vai para a lareira. Use flu e não saia de dentro dela. Se quiser encontrar a passagem, não poderá ser vista.

- Pode deixar – disse ela estranhando o tom dele, mas convencendo-se de que só podia ser a tensão do momento – Vou tentar não dar sinais de que entrei, mas preciso que o Bongin esteja bem longe. Não quero correr o risco que ele veja uma fuligem escapar.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, porque ele nem vai se lembrar da lareira. Sua pena vai ficar azul quando eu o fizer perde-la de vista. – disse Josh piscando para ela – E depois disso, você e eu vamos comemorar a vitória.

Gina sorriu para o colega.

- Veremos - disse ela.

Eles ouviram Mindigan reclamar qualquer coisa sobre levar o trabalho a sério e Harry quase concordou com ela. Então, retomando o plano, continuou.

- Vou usar a capa de invisibilidade e entrar com você na loja – disse Harry a Josh – Vou ajudar a Gina com a passagem, certo?

Todos concordaram e começaram a pegar suas coisas. Eram sete e meia e já estavam prontos para ir.

- Boa sorte a todos nós – disse Gina respirando fundo e saindo com os outros.

* * *

Quando Harry vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e ele e Josh entraram na Borgin and Burkes, sentiu um arrepio corre-lhe pela espinha. Ainda não entendia porque o Ministério não fechava aquela loja de uma vez por todas.

Enquanto Josh se dirigia ao caixa, fazendo de tudo para parecer um comprador habitual, Harry foi até a lareira. Entrou ali contendo-se para não espirrar com a fuligem e notou que seu corpo todo ficava visível onde se coloca a lenha, mas sua cabeça já era tapada pela estrutura onde se iniciava a chaminé. Restava esperar por Gina.

Segundo ela, havia descoberto a passagem secreta pela descrição que Scott havia feito de um dos locais para onde havia sido levado e Harry mal acreditou na descoberta, já que as informações do garoto eram confusas e, além do mais, ele havia ficado menos de cinco minutos no local. Porém, as provas de Gina eram incontestável.

Ela era realmente ótima.

E no final daquela missão, iria sair com Josh.

- Harry – ouviu o nome sendo sussurrado – Cadê você?

Olhou para cima da lareira e encarou a ruiva, segurando-se entre as paredes da lareira, os braços e as pernas um de cada lado, para não cair. Sem dizer uma palavra, lançou um feitiço silenciador na lareira.

Ele pegou a pena do bolso e ergueu-a sobre a cabeça, para que Gina pudesse ver. Haviam dois espaços minúsculos nas laterais da estrutura, onde poderiam ficar de pé sem serem vistos, mas primeiro ela precisava sair dali de cima.

Harry olhou para fora por um minuto e viu que Josh ainda conversava com o Sr. Borgin. Depois, foi até uma das laterais e tirou a capa de invisibilidade.

- Venha, vou lhe ajudar a descer, aqui não podem nos ver. – disse ele vendo-a arregalar os olhos – Relaxe, lancei um feitiço silenciador em volta.

Gina soltou um suspiro de alivio e, com a ajuda dele, desceu até a parte suja e empoeirada onde Harry estava. Suja, empoeirada e apertada, ela deveria dizer. Não havia espaço entre seus corpos para que pudessem se mover.

- Deu tudo certo até aqui – disse ele, seu nariz quase se encostando no dela – O problema é como abrir a passagem se Borgin ainda não moveu um músculo de onde está.

- Você sabe como ele é desconfiado – disse Gina pegando a capa dele e indo até a lareira para espiar – Mas Josh está fazendo um bom trabalho, e vai avisar quando pudermos abrir a passagem.

Mas, por algum motivo, Harry estava começando a achar que o colega estava era demorando muito. Era engraçado, porque ele conseguia ser bem rápido para convidar Gina para sair.

- Teremos que esperar – disse Harry, azedo – Me passe a capa.

- Porque precisa dela? – perguntou Gina estranhando novamente o tom dele.

- Não importa – disse ele sem saber também – Só me passe a capa.

Gina aproximou-se dele novamente, seus corpos espremidos entre a parede lateral da estrutura de pedra, e entregou a capa a ele.

- O que está havendo com você, afinal? – perguntou ela chateada.

- Nada está havendo – respondeu ele colocando a capa sobre a cabeça e espiando Josh novamente para, em seguida, voltar para onde estava, junto a ela.

- Está sim – disse a ruiva – Você anda ríspido comigo desde antes de sairmos do Ministério.

-Não estou não – protestou ele.

- Está sim e vai me explicar isso quando terminarmos esta missão.

- Acho que não vai dar tempo – insinuou Harry - Você tem um encontro quando terminarmos esta missão.

Gina arregalou os olhos e encarou-o com uma expressão estranha. Droga! Aquilo não era para sair daquele jeito. Não era nem mesmo para sair.

Mas antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, a pena de Gina ficou azul.

- Josh conseguiu – disse ela, ao que Harry vestiu a capa e foi conferir.

Era verdade. O garoto havia feito Borgin virar-se de costas para a lareira e começar a procurar qualquer coisa em um armário. Depois, os dois foram para trás do balcão e desapareceram em uma porta ao fundo.

- Certo, vamos arredar esta passagem – disse Harry pegando sua pena – James, estamos abrindo a passagem, onde estão os reforços?

- _Nada inda _– respondeu James – _Precisam de ajuda aí?_

- Não – respondeu Harry – Mas é bom manter Rebecca e Erick por perto. Talvez um dos dois precise entrar e ajudar.

- _Entendido _- disse James. – _Faça a pena ficar vermelha se precisar que invadam._

- Certo – respondeu Harry guardando a pena no bolso – Vamos, estamos quase abrindo.

Eles viram a pedra ao fundo da lareira abrir com um estrondo e entraram em um túnel comprido. Harry temeu que quem quer que estivesse com a garota, pudesse ter ouvido o barulho. Não sabia o alcance que o feitiço silenciador poderia ter, considerando que não sabiam exatamente as dimensões do túnel.

Harry e Gina andaram por cerca de dois metros antes de pararem em uma grade de aço. Dali, podiam ver a pequena menina presa em uma jaula no ar, mas estava desacordada.

- Você acha... – começou Gina segurando a mão dele, parecendo preocupada.

- Acho que ela está dormindo – tranqüilizou-a Harry, apertando a mão dela em resposta.

Gina sorriu docemente para ele e acenou positivamente. Então, olhou para baixo e viu dois guardas jogando snap explosivo sobre uma mesinha improvisada.

- Só os dois guardas? – perguntou Gina a ele.

- Não sei – disse Harry – Será que consegue lançar um feitiço daqui e atingi-los?

Gina mirou nos brutamontes e negou.

- Não sem correr o risco de acertar Susy. – respondeu ela – Teremos que descer.

- Seremos vistos – avisou Harry.

- Está pronto para um duelo? – perguntou ela ao que ele sorriu marotamente.

- Ansioso.

Eles abriram a grade de metal e desceram em um pulo. Não demorou dois segundos para serem vistos.

Os guardas apontaram as varinhas para eles e lançaram faíscas negras em torno da sala.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – gritou Gina abatendo um dos homens.

A garotinha gritou acima deles e Gina começou a procurar formas de liberta-la enquanto Harry duelava com o outro bruxo.

E então, não houve tempo para pensarem em mais nada. Harry abateu o segundo bruxo e ele e Gina foram até Susy. Ela chorava copiosamente quando eles conseguiram descer a jaula e Harry começou a tentar abrir os cadeados.

- Hey, garotinha, acalme-se – disse Gina – Já estamos aqui, viemos ajudar.

Então ela viu os grandes olhos azuis da menina arregalarem-se e sua boca abrir-se em um grito estridente.

Virando-se de costas para a jaula, Harry e Gina viram-se cercados por vinte bruxos encapuzados.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o grande Harry Potter – disse o líder entre eles, aproximando-se de Harry e Gina – Não nos vemos desde o tempo da escola.

Gina reconheceu a figura logo que a viu tirar o capuz. Reconheceria as palavras escritas em sua testa em qualquer lugar. Dedo-duro.

- Marieta Edgecombe – disse Gina – Vejo que fizemos um bom trabalho com a sua testa.

Mantendo-se alerta, Harry tornou sua pena vermelha e Gina fez o mesmo com a dela. Estavam em apuros.

- Isto será enfeite perto do que eu vou fazer com vocês – respondeu Marieta – Podem acreditar.

- Vai sonhando – sibilou Gina apontando a varinha para ela – ESTUPE..

- CRUCCIO! – gritou Marieta atingindo Gina em cheio.

- IMPEDIMENTA – disse Harry acertando Marieta e atirando-a para longe ao que os outros aproximaram-se ainda mais, lançando feitiços que Harry tentava rebater enquanto Gina se recuperava.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou um dos bruxos acertando o ombro de Harry.

Então viram a grade de metal explodir e dezenas de aurores entrarem pela porta, lutando contra os bruxos encapuzados.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry tentando levantar Gina do chão.

- Estou – respondeu Gina, cambaleante – Harry, seu braço...

- Está tudo bem – disse ele – Vamos sair daqui.

Eles pegaram Susy, que ainda chorava e passaram por entre os duelos, desviando dos feitiços que eram lançados por todos os lados. Encontraram James no final da passagem e carregaram Susy para fora da travessa do tranco, Rebecca e Erick dando cobertura.

* * *

Era quase meia-noite quando a mãe de Susy parara de agradecer a eles por acharem sua filha e a menina finalmente pegara no sono. Os bruxos e Marieta foram levados para Azkaban e os colegas de Harry já haviam começado a aparatar para suas casas quando ele conseguiu convenceu Gina a irem embora também.

- Fique tranqüila – disse Harry quando saíram do quarto e foram até o beco para aparatarem – Eles terão proteção durante um bom tempo, estão seguros.

- Tomara que sim – disse Gina inquieta.

Harry sorriu.

- Você precisa descansar – disse ele – Vamos, vou fazer um chá para você.

Gina sorriu e eles aparatam para o apartamento dele.

Quando Harry saiu do banho naquela noite, encontrou Gina sentada sobre sua cama, os cabelos molhados pingando sobre o roupão branco e felpudo. Ela segurava uma caneca de chá nas mãos e não parecia tão cansada quando Harry achava que deveria estar.

- Fiz um chá para você também - disse ela indicando a caneca sobre o criado mudo.

- Obrigado - agradeceu ele terminando de vestir a camiseta do pijama e sentando-se próximo a ela na cama. - Como se sente?

- Ótima - disse Gina acomodando-se embaixo das cobertas, entre os travesseiros dele, e bebendo mias um pouco de seu chá - Parece que um enorme peso saiu das minhas costas.

Harry riu. Ela parecia realmente relaxada.

- Nota-se - comentou - Você se saiu muito bem. Estão todos bem impressionados.

- Toda a equipe trabalhou bem - disse ela dando de ombros.

- Mas você quem descobriu onde ela estava - contrapôs Harry.

Gina sorriu.

- Fui, não fui? - disse ela.

- Pra falar a verdade, não sei como você desvendou isso - disse Harry - As coisas estavam muito vagas.

- Nem eu - disse ela - Eu mal acreditei quando descobri.

Harry sorriu.

- Ouvi boatos que será promovida a chefe da sua equipe - disse Harry.

- Verdade? - perguntou ela empolgada - Isso seria realmente legal. Dizem que líderes de equipe tem vários privilégios.

- A maioria deles está relacionada com os tíquetes de lanche da cantina - brincou ele.

Eles ficaram rindo um pouco mais e imaginando qual seria a primeira sobremesa privilegiada que Gina pediria quando fosse promovida. Então, repentinamente, ela ficou séria.

- Eu queria entender você, Harry.

Ele estranhou, parando de rir na mesma hora e encarando-a de forma intrigada.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou ele - Você deve ser a pessoa que mais me conhece nesse mundo.

- Sou? - perguntou ela duvidosa - Então porque eu não consigo entender algumas coisas que você faz?

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Como a forma que agiu hoje - explicou Gina - Como a forma que está agindo agora.

- Agora eu é que não estou entendendo - disse ele.

- Ora! - exclamou ela - Primeiro, me trata com rispidez e agora age como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu não fui ríspido - defendeu-se ele - E não estou fingindo coisa nenhuma. Nada aconteceu.

- Se eu não lhe conhecesse bem, talvez acreditasse - disse ela, emburrada.

- Foi você mesma que disse que não conseguia me entender.

Gina calou-se e Harry segurou-se para não sorrir. Geralmente era ela quem ganhava aquelas discussões. Mas, afinal, quem Gina pensava que era? Ficar cobrando aquelas coisas dele como se tivessem qualquer coisa para ser cobrada.

Mas não tinham, certo? É claro que não.

- Tem razão - disse ela largando a caneca de chá sobre o criado-mudo.

- Deve ter sido dolorido admitir - respondeu ele sério.

Gina não riu. Pelo contrário, parecia magoada. Aquilo fez toda sua satisfação esvair-se.

- Eu nem sei porque fico lhe indagando essas coisas, afinal - disse ela levantando-se da cama - Não me deve satisfações, lamento.

- Gina, eu... - começou ele ao vê-la começar a procurar suas coisas.

- Estou indo...

- Não - protestou ele indo até ela. - Você não tem que ir.

- Tenho sim - disse ela esquivando-se - Nem sei porque vim, pra começar.

- Mas...

- Onde estão as minhas roupas? - perguntou ela, sem encará-lo.

- Coloquei para lavar - disse ele.

- Droga - disse ela sentando-se na cama dele e colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

Agora, além de não estar nem um pouco satisfeito, Harry também estava infeliz. O problema era que ele também não entendia porque ficara tão chateado com ela.

Aproximou-se de Gina e agachou-se para ficar da altura dela, que ainda estava sentada na cama dele, com o rosto enfiado nas mãos. Colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos nus dela e esperou que a garota o encarasse, o que ela fez logo em seguida.

- Eu não queria que você ficasse chateada - explicou ele - Mas eu também não sei porque agi daquele jeito. Mas você está certa, eu não fui nada legal.

Gina sorriu tristemente.

- Deve ter sido difícil admitir.

Então eles riram e Harry encostou sua testa na dela, os olhos verdes mirando os castanhos.

- Me desculpe - pediu ele.

- Tudo bem - disse ela - Eu só não estava entendendo...

- Você vai mesmo sair com o Josh? - indagou ele repentinamente.

Gina assustou-se com a pergunta, a princípio. Fora rápida, curta e grossa. Mas ela respondeu, mesmo assim, de forma calma.

- Ainda não sei - disse baixinho, seus lábios muito próximos aos dele - O que você sugere?

Harry não sorriu, nem disse qualquer coisa. Apenas aproximou mais seu rosto do dela e negou com a cabeça antes de beijá-la.

Não fora como das outras vezes, não chegara nem perto. Há algum tempo que já não era, mas somente naquela noite eles perceberam.

Ela o puxou para mais perto e juntos apoiaram-se na cama, tentando manter aquele contato e, ao mesmo tempo, se acomodarem melhor sobre os cobertores.

Perceberam que os movimentos eram mais lentos.

Ela tirou a camiseta dele com calma, sorrindo serenamente quando atirou-a para um canto e voltou a beijá-lo.

Perceberam que os beijos eram mais profundos.

Ele ajudou-a a puxar sua calça para baixo até que a peça de roupa também fosse parar no chão e então beijou-a com mais daquele sentimento que já não sabia definir.

Perceberam que os toques eram mais cuidadosos.

Harry desamarrou o nó do roupão dela e afastou-o, correndo suas mãos pelo corpo dela, achando que seria impossível Gina ser mais perfeita.

Quando roupão dela juntou-se às roupas dele e seus corpos ficaram mais próximos do que seria possível é que eles perceberam.

Perceberam que nunca antes haviam estado tão unidos.

Os olhos fechados, as bocas secas, a vertigem e então...

- Eu te amo

- Eu te amo

O mundo parou por um instante. Não estava claro quem havia dito primeiro; provavelmente fora ao mesmo tempo. Abraçados, abriram os olhos, assustados. Ela via o teto sobre eles e ele via os cabelos vermelhos dela. Não puderam se encarar, não sabiam o que iriam ver. Cansados e ofegantes, apenas continuaram ali, ele sobre ela, pensando sem pensar.

* * *

**N/A: E as coisas estão ficando claras... Espero reviews!**

**Mil bjos**


	13. Chapter 12

**N/A: Queridos leitores, este é o último capítulo da fic. Ficou gigantesco, 36 páginas de word...pra ng botar defeito! Eu disse que postaria antes da estréia do livro e aí está, espero que gostem! Mil bjos!**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte quando o sol já estava alto o suficiente no céu para fazer reflexo através do vidro da janela. Gina estava apoiada em seu ombro, suas pernas entrelaçadas às dele.

Ele ficou encarando-a por um tempo, pensando na noite anterior, em como fora incomum. Quase tão incomum como a forma como se encontravam naquele instante. Geralmente era Harry que a abraçava por trás e assim adormeciam e acordavam. Não se lembrava se houve alguma vez que ela lhe abraçara daquele jeito tão... íntimo.

Levantou-se da cama com aquele pensamento. Foi até a janela e fechou as cortinas para não acorda-la e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. Não tinha certeza se queria encara-la.

O fato é que mal haviam trocado olhares desde que disseram aquelas palavras na noite anterior. Harry se lembrava de ter dado um leve beijo nos lábios dela e de ter ouvido um "boa noite" e mais nada. O resto fora apenas silêncio.

Na cozinha, serviu-se de um copo de leite e foi para a sala, sentando-se no sofá e verificando o relógio de parede, percebendo já serem 11 da manhã. Logo ela acordaria. E o que fariam, então?

Apoiou o copo na mesa e as mãos sobre o rosto em um gesto de preocupação. Já estava na hora de admitir que as coisas estavam indo longe demais entre eles. Não fora difícil negar os sinais anteriores, mas dois "eu te amo" sob os lençóis, na calada da noite não podiam ser ignorados.

Ele ouvira dos lábios dela também, no mesmo momento que também dissera. Ficara tão apavorado que mal pôde respirar. De onde haviam surgido aquelas palavras que saíram tão involuntariamente de si? Não apenas involuntária, mas também sinceramente.

Amara Gina, jamais diria o contrário. A amara tanto que aquilo o fortalecera para derrotar Voldemort. E sabia que ela o amara da mesma forma. Mas já fazia muito tempo.

E quando ele voltou, não voltou para ela. Tivera medo. Medo de sentir, novamente, todas aquelas coisas, vive-las e depois perde-las como havia sido de todas as outras vezes. Tinha tanto medo de ter que se afastar dela novamente que resolvera estar próximo e distante ao mesmo tempo; assim não doeria tanto. Estava apavorado demais com a idéia do quanto ela surtia efeito sobre ele, daquele poder que ela tinha de deixar as coisas certas e confusas. Achava que não conseguiria suportar ficar sem ela de novo.

Acordou naquela cama já tão familiar e permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns instantes. Temia o que veria se os abrisse. Correria o risco de denunciar-se desperta quando nem ao menos sabia como reagir àquele novo dia?

Após alguns minutos, abriu os olhos. Estava abraçada a um dos travesseiros de Harry, mas o garoto não estava no quarto; ela estava completamente sozinha. Onde ele teria ido? Preparando o café da manhã ou talvez tomando banho, esperando que ela invadisse o banheiro a qualquer instante.

Não, ele não estava fazendo nenhuma daquelas coisas. Não depois da última noite deles. Não, naquela manhã, ele devia estar tentando evita-la, assim como ela desejava fazer com ele.

Sentiu um nó dolorido formar-se em sua garganta. Porque tinha que ter dito aquilo? Porque, simplesmente, não conseguira conter as palavras que resolveram saltar de sua boca? Quando se dera conta, já havia dito.

Ele também dissera; também não conseguira conte-las. Aquele pensamento quase a fez sentir-se melhor. Ao menos, daquela vez, pelo menos no que se tratava de sentimentos, ela não estava sozinha com aquilo. Daquela vez, ele se encrencara junto com ela. Daquela única vez.

Essa era uma das razões pelas quais ela resolvera lidar com ele daquele jeito: Harry sempre preferiu enfrentar tudo sozinho, mesmo que os outros tentassem ajudar; no fim, era ele quem cuidava de si. Não costumava compartilhar as coisas de boa vontade. Ela entendia porque, respeitava e, até mesmo de uma forma estranha, quase admirava isso nele. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela concordasse. Ela nunca concordara e se era isso que ele queria dela, então ela manteria uma distância segura dele.

Riu de si mesma com aquele pensamento e levantou-se da cama num rompante. Aquela maldita cama que a lembrava constantemente que ela não conseguira se manter tão distante assim. E logo que ela havia se convencido que, mesmo próxima fisicamente, emocionalmente ela continuava longe, houve aquele maldito "eu te amo". Aliás, aqueles malditos "eu te amo".

Eles só podiam ser problemáticos. Aborrecida, entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Quanto mais tempo tivesse para esfriar a cabeça e evitar Harry Potter, melhor.

Levou um susto quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta batendo. Foi até o quarto e abriu a porta cuidadosamente. Suspirou aliviado quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Certo, não seria agora; ainda tinha pelo menos vinte minutos antes de se encararem.

Talvez Gina tivesse facilitado sua vida de propósito. Talvez ela entrara no banho com a esperança que ele pudesse ter tempo de arranjar uma boa desculpa para não vê-la. Ele podia sair e deixar um bilhete. Sumir por uns dias, tirar uma folga do trabalho até que tudo fosse esquecido...

Bufou, cheio de raiva. Estava sendo um covarde. Um grande, estúpido e idiota covarde. Passou os dez minutos seguintes apenas pensando em mais e mais formas de fugir dali, intercalando isso com outras dezenas de xingamentos para aquela atitude infantil. Quando começara a pensar em formas de azarar a si mesmo foi interrompido por um _crack_ seguido de um Rony espatifado em sua sala.

- Droga, ainda me desequilibro de vez em quando – disse o ruivo levantando-se do chão e limpando as vestes – e aí, cara?

- Rony! – exclamou harry apavorado – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim dar parabéns pelo caso, as pessoas só falam sobre isso. – disse Rony entregando a ele o jornal - Saiu na primeira página do Profeta Diário, veja!

Harry pegou o jornal e leu a notícia aos pedaços. Havia uma grande foto dele e de Gina na primeira página e outra de Susy e sua família, menor, a um canto.

- O grande Harry Potter continua a salvar vidas – leu ele em voz alta – Com sua colega Gina Weasley e o restante da equipe principal de aurores conseguiram desvendar um caso...

Ele terminou de ler a notícia indignado.

- Ela faz parecer que eu fiz tudo – disse Harry – Foi Gina quem quase se matou por esse caso.

- Ela não vai se importar com você levar o crédito – disse Rony – Não se preocupe.

- Mas não é justo – disse Harry.

- E quando é que esse jornal foi justo com você? – perguntou Rony – Pelo menos dessa vez mencionaram todos os nomes. Isso já é lucro.

Ele ia protestar, mas então lembrou-se de Gina em seu banheiro, provavelmente quase saindo e aparecendo na frente de Rony. Precisava tirar o amigo dali.

- Rony, se você só veio aqui para dar os parabéns...

- É claro que não – disse ele – Mamãe quer saber porque você ainda não apareceu. Ela quer dar um almoço de comemoração, mas você não confirmou a sua presença.

- E como eu faria isso se nem sabia desse almoço?

- Não recebeu a coruja hoje cedo?

- Não – disse Harry – Do que está falando?

- Errol – disse Rony – Deve ter se perdido, pra variar. Mamãe enviou hoje de manhã, quando recebeu o jornal. Como você não confirmou, mandou eu vir aqui pegar você para irmos.

- Ahn... ok – disse Harry – Eu vejo o que posso fazer... vai indo...

- Não posso, mamãe só vai me deixar entrar se você estiver junto – disse Rony – tem certeza que Errol não chegou? Talvez sua janela esteja trancada para corujas.

Harry viu o amigo ir em direção ao seu quarto e correu na frente, bloqueando a entrada.

- A janela está aberta, espere lá na sala – pediu Harry - Vou me aprontar.

Rony o encarou, desconfiado.

- Porque você está protegendo a porta desse jeito?

- Eu? – disse Harry fazendo cara de inocente e apoiando a mão na porta de forma relaxada – Não estou protegendo a porta. Porque faria isso?

- Não sei – disse Rony tentando passar por ele – Porque faria?

Eles ficaram naquele impasse por alguns minutos, quando Rony provou que ser quinze centímetros maior que Harry fazia alguma diferença e conseguiu abrir a porta, passando pela barreira feita pelo amigo.

Quando entraram, Harry suspirou aliviado por Gina ainda não estar ali.

- Quem está no chuveiro? – indagou Rony.

- Ninguém – mentiu Harry – Eu é que liguei. Já estava indo tomar banho quando você chegou.

Repentinamente, o barulho da ducha fechou e Harry viu o amigo dar um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- E o seu chuveiro costuma desligar sozinho? – perguntou Rony – Harry, me conta, é uma garota?

Harry já estava com vontade de amaldiçoar o colega quando respondeu.

- E, por acaso, eu pareço alguém que traz garotos para o banheiro?

- Claro que não, se acalma, cara. – disse ele – Se você não quer que eu veja, pode deixar que eu espero na sala, mas antes me diz quem é.

Mas Harry não precisou nem pensar em inventar um nome para responder àquela pergunta pois, naquele momento, Gina saiu pela porta do banheiro, enrolada na toalha de Harry.

Gina deu um pulo para trás, Rony arregalou os olhos e Harry pôs-se na frente dela. Talvez, se Rony visse pouca coisa, sua morte fosse menos dolorida.

- Gina? – balbuciou o ruivo.

- Rony! – exclamou ela apavorada – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui – perguntou ele ficando com as orelhas vermelhas – E _desse jeito._

- Rony, tente ficar calmo – pediu Harry.

Aquilo não pareceu ajudar. Harry jurou ver fumacinhas começarem a sair do amigo.

- CALMA??? – disse Rony – Como assim "calma"?

- Não vai adiantar nada você fazer um escândalo – disse Gina ajeitando a toalha atrás de Harry.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui?! – exclamou Rony – Harry Potter, o que você fez com a minha irmã?

- Hey! – disse Gina – Não fale como se ele tivesse culpa de alguma coisa.

- Ah, me desculpe, pensei que eu tivesse lhe encontrado sem nada além de uma toalha sobre o corpo, saindo do banheiro do meu melhor amigo pela manhã. Claro, Harry é um pobre e puro inocente aqui.

- Quer parar de ser um idiota? – disse Gina – Daqui a pouco vou desistir de conversar e azarar você.

- Ah, certo – disse Rony – E em que parte aí dentro você colocou sua varinha?

- Ora, seu! – disse Gina ameaçando pular no pescoço do irmão.

De fato, somente não pulou porque Harry a segurou firmemente e pediu que ela se acalmasse.

- Parem vocês dois – disse Harry – Não estamos pensando aqui.

- E você parece que não tem pensado muito, não é? – disse Rony enraivecido – Grande melhor amigo que nada! Como você pôde, Harry?

- Rony, eu não fiz nenhum mal a sua irmã – disse Harry – Pare de ser tão superprotetor.

- Rony – disse Gina – Harry não faria nada que eu não quisesse.

Aquilo não pareceu ser algo bom a se dizer porque Rony passou de vermelho a púrpura em segundos.

- Então é assim, não é? – disse Rony – Então me diga, Gina, há alguma coisa nesse ramo que você não queira?

- HEY! – gritou Harry com raiva – Agora você passou dos limites, Rony!

- Não, Harry, eu mal comecei – disse ele – Quem passou dos limites foram vocês dois. Olhem em volta.

- Já olhamos, Rony, e não há nada de errado – disse Gina – Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Você nunca entende nada.

- Ah, não? – perguntou ele – E quanto a vocês? Será que entendem? Será que sabem o que estão fazendo aqui? Essa coisa estranha que vocês tem desde sempre. E esse quarto, essa cama... céus, isso é nojento.

- Rony, para com isso – disse Gina com os olhos vermelhos.

- E olha só pra você – disse ele encarando Gina de cima abaixo, mesmo ela estando escondida pelo corpo de Harry; um olhar que qualquer um acharia ofensivo – Você está parecendo uma...

- RONY – avisou Harry com medo do que o amigo poderia dizer.

- Não, Harry, deixa ele terminar – disse Gina saindo de trás dele e colocando-se ao seu lado – Fala, Rony, fala o que eu estou parecendo.

- Rony, não... – pediu Harry.

Rony manteve-se em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecendo escolher as palavras.

- Fala – provocou Gina – Eu sei que você quer dizer isso desde Hogwarts, desde que eu comecei a sair com mais pessoas do que você!

- Você é uma va...

- Não! – exclamou Harry empunhando a varinha contra o amigo – Se terminar a frase eu juro que azaro você.

Rony encarou-o com indignação. Depois olhou para a irmã pela última vez antes de aparatar.

- Que vão para o maldito inferno.

E então desapareceu.

Harry fechou os olhos aliviado por alguns minutos e somente abriu quando Gina se afastou dele, sentando-se sobre a cama com as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Gina, eu lamento muito. – disse ele encostado na parede do quarto.

- É, eu também – disse ela – Não queria ter causado toda essa confusão.

- Você não fez nada sozinha – disse ele.

- É, mas ele é seu melhor amigo – disse ela – Não queria me meter nisso.

- Não tínhamos como prever.

Eles não disseram nada por algum tempo. O que diriam? A noite anterior já os deixara confusos e agora Rony aparecia. Estavam realmente perdidos.

- Talvez ele tenha razão – disse ele vendo Gina erguer a cabeça para encara-lo – Talvez tenhamos passado dos limites.

Gina pensou um pouco, antes de responder.

- É, parece que sim. – disse ela sentindo as palavras doerem ao saírem de sua garganta – Acho que andamos confundindo as coisas por aqui.

_Confundir é pouco, _pensou Harry. Era verdade, mas ele não sabia até que ponto não preferia continuar confundido.

- E o que vamos fazer? – perguntou ele.

Gina suspirou e balançou os ombros.

- Acho que é melhor definir as coisas. Está tudo...

- Bagunçado. – completou Harry.

- É – disse ela infeliz – Talvez seja melhor eu ser só a irmã mais nova do Rony... e você o melhor amigo dele.

- Eu nem mesmo sei quando isso mudou – disse Harry.

- É melhor não pensar... – disse Gina

E por mais alguns minutos eles não pensaram. Ficaram apenas ali, encarando o chão e as paredes ao redor, lembrando e tentando não lembrar.

- Então, acabou? – perguntou ele.

Gina sorriu.

- Não sei se há algo para acabar – respondeu ela – Mas eu acho que sim.

- Certo – disse ele sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

- Então... acho melhor eu ir. – disse ela relutante.

- É, ok... vou pegar suas roupas – disse Harry saindo do quarto – Já devem estar secas.

Quando Rony entrou na Toca ouvindo as reclamações da mãe, apenas puxou Hermione para um dos quartos, deixando os pais e os irmãos bastante chocados.

- Rony, o que houve? – perguntou Hermione preocupada – E onde está o Harry?

- Ah, eu não quero pensar no Harry, nem no que ele anda fazendo com a minha irmã! – disse o ruivo furioso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Por Merlin, você descobriu!

Rony encarou-a, indignado.

- Você sabia? – perguntou ele – Sabia e não me disse nada?

- Descobri há algum tempo – disse ela – Mas como é que eu ia contar isso a você, hein?

- Contando! – disse ele – Você é minha namorada, é o mínimo que poderia fazer.

- O segredo não era meu, Rony – disse Hermione – Além do mais, eu não queria que você ficasse desse jeito.

- Eu poderia ter impedido bem antes – disse Rony.

- Como assim "impedido bem antes"? – perguntou Hermione – Ronald Weasley, o que é que você fez?

- Nada que eu não devesse – disse Rony – Eles mereciam ouvir cada palavra. Além do mais, tem que saber que estão fazendo a maior besteira...

- Besteira! – exclamou Hermione – Rony, você não entende nada mesmo.

- Entendo sim! – disse o ruivo – Entendo que esses dois não sabem o que estão fazendo, entendo que o Harry teve foi a maior falta de respeito e que a Gina não consegue parar quieta um minuto.

- Você não tem o direito de dizer essas coisas – falou Hermione – E realmente não entende coisa nenhuma. Eu também fiquei chocada no início, mas foi aí que percebi que é o melhor pra eles por enquanto.

- O melhor pra eles? – perguntou Rony – Hermione, eles nem tem nada sério. Em Hogwarts, mal tiveram tempo de ter alguma coisa e agora ficam fazendo essas... coisas...

- Ora, não fale como se você também não fizesse – disse Hermione – E pare de fazer parecer pecaminoso.

- É diferente – disse Rony – Nós dois estamos juntos há anos, confiamos um no outro, temos algo permanente e seguro.

- Harry e Gina também confiam um no outro – disse Hermione – Mas ainda estão apavorados demais com tudo que lhes aconteceu para admitirem o que está havendo entre eles.

- E o que está havendo além do que eu vi?

Hermione sorriu para o namorado parecendo ter pena e achar graça ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles estão apaixonados – disse Hermione.

Rony encarou-a com cara de quem não havia avaliado aquela possibilidade.

- Estão?

- Eu disse que você não havia entendido nada. – disse Hermione – Não percebe? Estão morrendo de medo pelo que sentem um pelo outro. Eu também ficaria se tivesse passado por tudo que eles passaram durante a guerra. Você não?

- Mas... mas... – balbuciou Rony – Mas ainda não justifica esse comportamento...

- É claro que justifica – disse Hermione – Eles não conseguem ficar juntos e tampouco separados. Parecem ter algo inconstante e sem envolvimento quando, na verdade, isso é a coisa mais certa que puderam encontrar depois de tudo. Eles tem sido mais constantes na vida um do outro do que qualquer outra coisa que já tenham vivido.

Rony pareceu acordar. Ainda não estava feliz por ter encontrado a irmã caçula no quarto do melhor amigo, mas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal.

- Você realmente virou uma especialista nessa coisa de sentimentos.

Hermione sorriu.

- Deixa que eles se entendam. – disse ela – E entenda o lado do Harry. Ele jamais faria algo para machucar a Gina. Só está um pouco atrapalhado.

- Harry sempre foi atrapalhado quando se trata dessas coisas.

- Humpf – fez Hermione – Olha só quem falando.

O único problema era que Harry e Gina não haviam se entendido desde então. Naquela manhã, ela pegou suas coisas e saiu do apartamento dele sem saber quando iria voltar. Harry a viu sair, pensando que talvez tivessem cometido um grande erro.

Os almoços na Toca, agora, estavam estranhos. Embora harry tivesse reatado a amizade com Rony e continuasse amando sua família como se fosse a dele, não havia mais tanta graça aparecer por lá se não podia ficar com Gina como antes. Nunca haviam contado nada para ninguém, mas era sempre bom poder trocar aqueles olhares cúmplices e rir de coisas que nem eram assim tão engraçadas.

Os dias foram passando e tudo voltara ao normal no Ministério. Gina voltara para sua equipe e mal tinha tempo agora que realmente fora promovida. Harry também estava cheio de trabalho e, quando perceberam, já havia passado um mês desde que haviam se separado. Um mês longo e sem cor. Fora numa quinta-feira ensolarada que Harry finalmente admitiu que havia mais ali do que ele poderia tentar controlar.

Estava indo entregar alguns relatórios ao chefe do setor quando viu Gina entrando em uma das salas de estratégia. Josh saiu rapidamente de onde estava e entrou na sala atrás dela. Harry não pode se conter e aproximou-se sem ser visto.

Não sabia se ela havia mudado alguma coisa ou não, mas a questão é que Gina parecia mais linda do que o normal, apesar da expressão cansada no rosto. Vestia uma blusa simples, preta e sem mangas e uma calça jeans bege. No pescoço, havia uma fina corrente dourada e Harry quase sorriu ao pensar que havia sido a que ele lhe dera de presente. Seu sorriso, entretanto, morreu no caminho quando ela se virou um pouco mais para cumprimentar Josh e um pingente em forma de rosa ficou à vista.

- Olá srta. Líder de Equipe – brincou Josh – Nunca mais apareceu para visitar a nós, pobres mortais. Ficou esnobe, é?

- Hey, Josh! – disse ela rindo e abraçando o garoto – Até parece, estou é atulhada de coisas para fazer, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu soube que os desaparecimentos andam aumentando nos últimos tempos – disse ele – Se precisar de ajuda, já sabe.

- Agradeço – disse ela – Estamos investigando muitos casos mesmo. Há um grupo de seqüestradores bastante bom trabalhando. Andam boicotando os membros da equipe C.

- É, eu ouvi os boatos – disse ele – Você está bem?

- Estou – disse ela – Mas o pessoal do Ministério fica indo e voltando do meu apartamento toda a hora. Acham que pode haver uma pista por lá, já que atacaram minha casa há alguns meses.

Harry lembrou-se do dia em que haviam dormido na sala dela, num colchão de casal. Não achava que poderia ter sido mais divertido, mesmo sabendo que aquilo fora conseqüência de um dos boicotes dos seqüestradores. Sorriu lembrando-se deles fazendo guerra de travesseiros até tarde da noite, juntos, como se o resto não importasse.

- Bem, se eles importunarem muito, você pode se mudar para o meu apartamento. – disse Josh ao que Gina riu.

- Josh, você não presta – disse ela.

- Ora, só estou tentando ser gentil - disse ele.

- Certo, já fez sua gentileza do dia – disse ela – E agora?

- Agora vou cobrar algo que você está me devendo há um mês.

- Eu? – perguntou ela confusa – O que eu estou te devendo?

- Uma comemoração – disse ele – Eu disse que sairíamos para comemorar a vitória no caso Susy, mas nunca saímos, não é?

Gina sorriu.

- Eu nem... não me lembrava – disse ela com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

Harry sentiu algo estranho e amargo revirar-se em seu estômago. Desde quando ela ficava vermelha quando falava com Josh?

- Pois é, mas eu me lembro – disse ele – Está livre no sábado?

_Diga que não, por favor, diga que não!, _pediu Harry em pensamentos.

- Bem, eu... – começou ela sorrindo timidamente – Eu... acho que sim.

- Maravilha – disse Josh – Te pego às oito.

E com dando um beijo no rosto dela, saiu da sala passando por Harry sem nota-lo.

Quando o sábado chegou, Gina já estava praticamente arrependida ter ter aceitado o convite de Josh. Mas, afinal, porque deveria sair com ele? E porque não deveria?

As palavras Harry Potter não paravam de martelar em sua cabeça, respondendo à todas as suas perguntas.

Foi quando Hermione aparatou na sala.

- Gina? - chamou ela indo em direção ao quarto - Gina, você está aí?

- Estou - respondeu a ruiva saindo do banheiro já arrumada - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver como você está - disse ela - Gostei do vestido.

Gina sorriu. Era um bom vestido. Azul escuro, reto até o joelho com um decote quadrado na frente. Bastante bom para a ocasião.

- Obrigada - agradeceu ela - Mas estou de saída, desculpe.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe - disse Hermione.

- Como é que você sabe? - perguntou a ruiva terminando de prender parte dos cabelos em uma presilha dourada em forma de borboleta.

- Harry contou - disse ela simplesmente.

- E como é que Harry sabe? - perguntou Gina incomodada com o fato de ele saber que ela sairia com seu colega de equipe.

- Não sei, mas também não é surpresa. É comentário geral no setor de aurores. Rony me contou que é a última fofoca.

- Ele não deve estar muito satisfeito - disse Gina - O Rony, eu quero dizer.

- Bem, digamos que eu tive uma conversinha com ele sobre o que ele entende e o que ele não entende no relacionamento de você e do Harry.

- Eu e o Harry não temos um relacionamento - protestou Gina colocando os brincos.

- Claro que não - disse Hermione - Pelo menos não até que vocês admitam que gostariam de ter um.

- Nós não gostaríamos - disse ela - Prova está que acabamos aquela amizade que tínhamos.

- Ah, qual é, Gina! - disse Hermione - Aquilo estava bem longe de ser só amizade. No mínimo era um caso.

Gina riu.

- Rony mataria você se ouvisse isso.

- Rony não está aqui - disse Hermione mudando o tom para algo que parecia ser compreensão - Nem o Harry. Pode falar comigo se quiser. Você sabe... ser honesta... dizer o que sente.

Aquilo pareceu desarmar Gina. Ela sentou-se na cama por uns instantes e, então, ficou olhando para fora da janela.

- As coisas ficaram... confusas - disse Gina lentamente - É difícil lidar com isso... sabe... depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Eu sei - disse Hermione se aproximando da amiga - A história de vocês nunca foi fácil, não é?

Gina pareceu acordar e voltou a ficar distante, parecendo não querer falar mais sobre aquilo.

- Não vamos mais ter uma história, Hermione - avisou Gina - Eu vou sair com Josh hoje e Harry, provavelmente, também vai sair com outras garotas.

- Mas... Gina...

- Josh já vai aparecer. - disse a ruiva afastando-se para colocar os sapatos - Se não se importa, eu vou terminar de me arrumar.

- Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou Hermione.

- E porque não teria? - disse Gina ao mesmo tempo que a campainha tocou - Eu preciso ir.

Hermione observou Gina pegar a bolsa e sair do quarto apressadamente. Ouviu a voz de Josh vinda da sala e depois alguns rosos da ruiva. Em seguida, a porta bateu.

Harry estava em seu quarto tentando terminar um relatório, mesmo que estivesse sem concentração nenhuma para o trabalho. Seu problema era o de sempre: Gina Weasley.

Àquela hora, ela e Josh já teriam saído. O que será que estavam fazendo? Onde será que foram? Será que estavam se divertindo? Sua mente logo voou para um pesadelo terrível que havia tido no dia anterior, no qual Gina aparecia para ele, convidando-o para seu casamento com Josh, desejando que Harry fosse o padrinho.

Certo, aquilo tudo era um grande besteira. Primeiro, porque Gina vivia dizendo que não queria se casar, apenas morar junto com alguém dali há muito anos. Assim como Harry, ela também desprezava qualquer comportamento que pudesse atrair a imprensa de fofocas.

Em segundo lugar, ela só havia saído com Josh. Não queria dizer que eles fossem em frente com aquilo ou algo do tipo. De fato, talvez ela percebesse que ele não era tão incrível como metade do Ministério dizia que era, e voltasse para Harry, pensando em como poderia ficar bem mais feliz com ele.

Atirou a papelada para o lado e levantou-se da cama, impaciente. Precisava tirar aquele bando de pensamentos da cabeça. Desde quando se importava tanto com os encontros de Gina?

_Desde Hogwarts_, respondeu uma vozinha irritante em sua mente. _Você nunca deixou de gostar dela_.

E com aquela constatação, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e saiu de casa.

- E então eles encontraram o duende dentro do vaso sanitário – disse Josh rindo da própria história, sendo acompanhado por Gina.

Oh, ela precisava admitir: Josh era tão ou mais incrível do que diziam por aí. Era bonito, simpático, divertido, inteligente e sabia escolher um bom restaurante. Naquele momento, ela estava comendo o melhor doce de chocolate que já provara em toda a sua vida, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o mousse de maracujá dele de forma gulosa.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Josh, encarando-a, curioso.

- Sinceramente? – perguntou ela sorrindo, ao que ele confirmou com a cabeça – Em que gosto deve ter esse mousse que você tem aí.

- Bom – disse Josh de forma marota – É doce, cítrico e deixa aquele gosto azedinho na boca, sabe?

Gina riu. Ele sabia que ela estava doida para provar.

- E dizem que fica delicioso se você provar com chocolate – completou ele colocando uma colherada de mousse na boca.

- Jura? – disse ela entrando na brincadeira e comendo um pouco da própria sobremesa – Como será?

- Você quer provar? – ofereceu ele.

Gina sorriu, marota.

- Aham...

- Então...chega mais perto – disse ele em frente a ela, levantando-se levemente da cadeira quando ela fazia o mesmo.

Mas ao invés de dar a ela uma prova do doce, Josh beijou-a.

No início, ela se assustou. Mas, então, sorriu. Josh deveria ganhar um prêmio pela criatividade. Não que ela estivesse pensando nisso enquanto o beijava, é claro.

Quando se separaram e ela voltou a se sentar, ainda estava um pouco zonza. Encarou Josh por alguns segundo e sorriu, com a sensação de que havia feito algo muito... estranho.

- Então, eu tinha razão? – perguntou ele.

Mas porque seria estranho? Era perfeitamente normal... beijar alguém.

- Ahn... o que? Desculpe.. – disse ela parecendo finalmente sair de algum tipo de transe – Eu não... ahn... o que você disse?

Josh sorriu.

- A mistura... maracujá e chocolate. – explicou ele achando graça - É bom, não é?

- Ah... é... bem... diferente... – respondeu ela tentando entender as sensações estranhas que a acometiam.

_Toc, toc, toc.._

Era meia-noite quando Hermione abriu os olhos e viu Rony dormindo ao seu lado.

_Toc, toc, toc.._

- Rony? – chamou ela, mas o ruivo nada disse – Rony, acorde!

- Estou doente, não vou para transfiguração, Hermione. – murmurou ele entre os travesseiros.

Hermione lançou a ele um de seus olhares inconformados e sacudiu-o novamente.

_Toc, toc, toc.._

- Rony, acorde, anda! – disse ela.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou Rony mal humorado.

- Você não ouviu isso? – perguntou ela.

- Isso o que? – perguntou o ruivo sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

_Toc, toc, toc.._

- Isso! – disse Hermione – Tem alguém na porta

Eles levantaram-se da cama ao mesmo tempo e foram até a entrada, Rony ainda tentando encontrar a manga da camiseta para vestir.

- Quem será a essa hora? – perguntou ele ao mesmo tempo que ela abria a porta.

- Por Merlin! Harry! – disse Hermione.

Ele estava ali na porta, com uma garrafa de firewisky nas mãos. Seus olhos estavam fundos, seus cabelos mais desgrenhados do que o normal e ele tinha uma expressão de quem não tivera uma boa noite. Rony e Hermione o puxaram para dentro e o colocaram sobre o sofá. Ele não parecia nada bem.

- Oh, Harry, o que é que houve com você? – perguntou Hermione.

- Rony – disse Harry apertando as mãos do amigo – Rony, me desculpe, eu não queria que você visse.

- Harry, o que...? – começou Rony confuso.

- Não conseguíamos evitar... há um ano... eu não sei... era sempre assim, mas era bom...

- Ele está delirando – explicou Hermione ao namorado – Bebeu demais.

- Eu estava com medo... – lamentou-se Harry – E havia Voldemort e depois acabou e eu ainda estava com medo e...

- Harry, está tudo bem – disse Hermione tentando acalma-lo - Rony, vá pegar algum remédio para ele. Qualquer coisa para curar essa bebedeira.

Rony saiu correndo pegar a caixa de medicamentos e um pouco de água, ainda ouvindo os murmúrios do melhor amigo. Ele nunca havia feito nada parecido com aquilo antes.

- Ah, Harry, onde é que você estava com a cabeça? – perguntou Hermione.

- Gina... – murmurou ele.

Rony estava retornando da cozinha e parou no meio do caminho, encarando o amigo, perplexo.

- Oh... – disse Hermione penalizada; então pegou a poção que Rony trouxe e entregou a Harry - Tome, beba isso, vai se sentir melhor.

Harry pegou a poção e bebeu de um gole só, assim que conseguiu localizar a própria boca. Segundos depois, os efeitos da bebida começaram a amenizar.

_Há alguma coisa errada, _pensou ela enquanto sentia os lábios dele correrem por seu pescoço. _Há alguma coisa muito errada._

Mas não havia nada de errado ali, havia? Ela era uma jovem disponível e ele era um jovem disponível e não havia mal algum em ficarem se amassando no sofá dele.

_A não ser o fato de que ele não é_ elemurmurou uma voz em sua mente

Josh tomou seu lábios mais uma vez e ela correspondeu. Céus, ele beijava muito bem. Não poderia haver nada errado com alguém que beijava daquele jeito.

- Você não faz idéia... – disse Josh entre os lábios dela – ...de há quanto tempo... – continuou, suspirando - ...eu queria fazer isso.

Gina sorriu para ele. Porque não conseguia sentir? Talvez precisasse de um pouco mais e então sentiria, certo? Encarou Josh nos olhos; olhos castanhos e não verdes.

- Então continue fazendo – disse ela tentando expulsar o único pensamento que lhe invadia a mente.

_Não é ele._

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Josh voltou a beijar sua nuca e mordiscar sua orelha enquanto apertava fortemente sua cintura com uma das mãos e, com a outra, já traçava um caminho até suas pernas.

Ela só podia ter algum tipo de problema. Não podia ser normal. Desde quanto não conseguia se concentrar naquilo? Sentindo quase raiva de si mesma, puxou-o para mais um beijo, começando a abrir os botões da camisa dele de forma violenta. Ah! Mas ela iria se concentrar, mesmo que tivesse que se obrigar a isso.

_Desista, _repetiu sua consciência, _não é a mesma coisa._

Josh abriu um sorriso com a atitude dela e sentiu-se autorizado a começar a abrir seu vestido, puxando o zíper da parte de trás para baixo, lentamente.

Gina sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo ao sentir as mãos dele correrem por suas costas nuas. Por Merlin, o que estava fazendo? E porque sentia aquela sensação de estar traindo alguém? Sentia-se incomodada com os lábios dele em si, com as mãos dele em seu corpo. Não estava certo, simplesmente não estava. Suspirou resignada quando finalmente entendeu.

_Ele não é Harry Potter._

- Como se sente? – indagou Hermione passando a mão em sua testa para verificar se ele não estava com febre.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no sofá da casa de Rony, apenas se encarando. Harry estava encolhido a um canto do sofá, decidindo de que forma seria melhor acabar com sua vida de uma vez por todas.

- Claro, deixa eu ver – começou ele, sarcástico – Invadi a casa do meu melhor amigo, completamente bêbado, no meio da noite e nem me lembro do que estava falando. Não poderia estar melhor.

Hermione riu.

- Pode invadir a casa do Rony quando quiser – disse ela vendo o namorado encara-la como se ela fosse de outro planeta. – Estamos aqui para ajudar, você sabe.

- E se quer saber do que estava falando – disse Rony mal humorado – Era da minha irmã.

Harry pareceu mais chateado ainda com a intervenção do ruivo.

- Obrigado, Rony, agora me sinto melhor.

- Ora, não fique tão azedo – disse Hermione - Se você não tivesse tão apavorado com o que se formou entre vocês dois, talvez tivesse resolvido isso bem antes.

- Vai chutar cachorro morto, Hermione? – perguntou Rony, surpreendendo a Harry – Harry está com dor de cotovelo.

- Por causa da sua irmã – disse Harry estranhando o comportamento do amigo – Não deveria estar querendo me bater ao invés de estar me defendendo?

- Eu não penso em você com minha irmã quando falamos sobre isso – disse Rony – Imagino você e a Cho Chang.

Os três se encararam e riram. Riram não, gargalharam. Talvez nem tudo fosse tão ruim, afinal. Quando pararam, Rony encarou Harry com um olhar estranho e perguntou.

- Obrigada pela ajuda – disse Harry.

- Pode contar com a gente, Harry – disse Hermione. – E essa coisa toda com a Gina, bem...

- O que vai fazer a respeito? – perguntou Rony, direto.

Harry encarou o amigo. O que poderia fazer? Ela já saíra com Josh, deviam estar juntos agora, fazendo... Suspirou profundamente e levantou do sofá, indo em direção à porta.

- Eu ainda não sei... – disse ele – Preciso ficar sozinho, pensar.

E com isso, abriu a porta do apartamento e foi embora.

Os beijos dele continuavam. Não parecia perceber o estado de desconforto dela. Gina não podia culpa-lo; dera todos os sinais que ele precisava e ela própria gostaria de corresponder às carícias dele, mas já não era possível.

Era queria Harry.

- Josh – chamou ela entre os lábios dele. – Josh, espera, não...

- O que foi? – suspirou ele olhando dentro dos olhos dela – O que houve?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo e tentou sentar-se no sofá em uma posição mais digna.

- Eu não posso... – disse ela colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e depois sobre a testa, até levar os cabelos para trás, em sinal de nervosismo – Me desculpe, eu não posso.

Gina puxou as pernas para mais perto do corpo e abraçou os joelhos, parecendo realmente mal. Josh apenas a encarava, preocupado. Então, sorriu para ela e deu um leve suspiro.

- Está tudo bem – disse ele.

- Não, não está – disse ela – Josh, eu realmente queria, de verdade... você foi ótimo, a noite foi ótima, estava tudo incrível, mas eu não consigo, eu simplesmente...

- Gina – interrompeu ele acariciando o rosto dela de forma carinhosa – Já disse que tudo bem. Eu entendo.

- Entende? – perguntou ela infeliz – Como, se nem eu mesma entendo?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso realmente sincero.

- É por causa do Potter, não é?

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Harry... – disse ela – Mas como...?

Josh apenas balançou os ombros, como se aquela fosse uma equação muito simples de se compreender.

- Talvez vocês achem que ninguém percebe e talvez não percebam mesmo – disse Josh – Mas eu estava reparando em você.

Gina corou levemente e sorriu de forma tímida.

- Esse tempo todo em que você esteve com a minha equipe – continuou Josh – Eu reparei. Eu olhava você, estava querendo você, mas havia o Harry e eu não tinha muita certeza sobre o que havia entre vocês.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Ah, qual é, Gina? – exclamou ele – Chegavam juntos pela manhã, mesmo quando atrasados e não moram nem perto pra isso. Se fosse apenas uma vez eu entenderia como coincidência, mas foram muitas.

Gina o encarou surpresa. Ela e Harry haviam dado muita bandeira nos últimos tempos. Era de se admirar que ninguém tivesse percebido tanto quanto Josh.

- E eu notei alguns olhares também. – disse ele – Parecia certo que tinham alguma coisa. Eu sabia que haviam namorado em Hogwarts, então juntei as peças. Embora ninguém soubesse o que havia acontecido com o romance de vocês na época da morte de Dumbledore, eu presumi que houvesse restado algo, afinal.

- Eu não sei o que restou – disse Gina ajeitando o vestido semi-aberto.

- Mas sabe que restou – disse ele – E foi por isso que eu demorei pra chamar você pra sair. Queria ter certeza que você e Harry não tinham nada antes. Não queria atrapalhar, entende?

- Muito legal da sua parte – disse ela.

Josh riu.

- E aí, de repente, vocês pararam de dar aqueles sinais estranhos ou eu comecei a ignorar, não sei bem. – disse ele – Nós dois nos aproximamos e eu achei que poderia tentar alguma coisa e aqui estamos.

- Eu queria que pudéssemos continuar, acredite – disse ela.

- Eu sei que sim – disse Josh – Mas há coisas que não há como controlar, certo?

- Você parece entender mais disso do que eu – disse ela.

- Acho que você está é com medo de entender. – disse ele – O que há entre você e Harry, afinal?

Gina riu, chateada.

- Bem que eu queria saber – disse ela – Mas não vou ficar aqui falando disso com você; já estraguei bastante sua noite pra ficar choramingando no seu colo.

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse ele alegre – Tive um ótimo jantar, uma ótima sobremesa e beijei a garota mais bonita do Ministério da Magia. Como pode dizer que estragou a minha noite?

- Josh... – começou ela embaraçada

- Escute – disse ele tocando a mão dela carinhosamente – Vocês dois sempre foram perfeitos um para o outro, tenho a impressão que vão resolver isso logo, basta ter coragem.

Gina apenas sorriu. Não conseguiria dizer mais nada a ele. Então abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, pensativa. Passaram-se alguns minutos durante os quais Josh abotoou a camisa e ela fechou o vestido e arrumou os cabelos. Então, Gina levantou-se para calçar os sapatos e pegar a bolsa.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir – disse ela.

- Vai aparatar ou prefere ir de flu? – perguntou ele

- Vou andando – respondeu ela ao que ele a encarou surpreso – Preciso pensar.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele

- Sim – disse ela indo até a porta, sendo acompanhada por ele.

Josh abriu a porta e o vento entrou pela janela, obrigando-a a vestir o casaco.

- Obrigada por tudo – disse ela – Você é ótimo.

- Não, você é que é – disse ele – Harry tem muita sorte.

Gina apenas sorriu.

- Até mais – despediu-se ela.

- Hey – disse Josh sorrindo – Me procure se as coisas não derem certo com o Potter.

Gina riu e aproximou-se dele novamente. Então, ficou na pontinha dos pés e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. Em seguida, deu as costas e saiu para a noite ventosa de Londres, sem imaginar que, há poucos metros dali, um jovem de olhos verdes via toda a cena.

Acordou na manhã de segunda-feira sem a mínima vontade de levantar. Qual seria a perspectiva? Chegar ao ministério, ser entrevistado pela enésima vez sobre como destruir Voldemort poderia ajudar em sua bem sucedida carreira de auror, fazer dúzias de relatórios, enviar mais outras dúzias e terminar o dia com mais uma pilha de papéias para assinar. Um´dia ruim para uma semana que prometia ser péssima.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro. Um banho certamente o acordaria. Mas para que mesmo ele queria acordar?

Sua vida era boa, ele tinha que admitir. Adorava ser trabalho, mesmo que as vezes se resumisse em assinais papéis; na maior parte do tempo era excelente, com muitos casos para resolver. Além disso, vivia bem, seus amigos continuavam seus melhores amigos e ele sobrevivera bem mais do que quelaquer um - e até ele mesmo - poderia imaginar.

Mas porque tudo parecia tão sem graça? Porque tudo que ele queria era voltar para a cama e continuar sentindo pena de si mesmo?

A noite de sábado não parava de passar por sua cabeça. Ele havia ido até a casa de Josh só para checar se havia gente em casa; talvez o encontro tivesse diso um fracasso, afinal. E depois iria na casa de Gina, conversar. Tinha que dizer a ela de uma vez por todas, se explicar ou apenas...vê-la.

Mas então ela o viu saindo da casa dele, beijando os lábios do garoto e indo embora tarde da noite. Certamente o encontro havia sido um sucesso e eles continuariam a se ver e a ficar juntos como provavelmente haviam feito.

Mudou a temperatura da água de quente para fria. Que parasse de pensar neles, em como Josh tinha sorte de ter estado com Gina, em como ela havia sido dele da mesma forma que já havia sido de Harry tantas vezes. Que parasse de pensar nela de uma vez por todas!

Saiu do chuveiro e começou a se vestir. A perspectiva de encarar o colega naquele dia o desanimou ainda mais. De fato, já estava começando a pensar na hipótese de recomendar a tranferência de Josh para outra equipe quando finalmente percebeu o quanto estava sendo estúpido. Josh não tinha culpa de Harry ter sido um completo imbecil com Gina desde que... bem, desde que começara a ser um imbecil com ela.

A culpa era toda sua, afinal. Ela lhe havia escapado por entre os dedos e ele ficara ali, apenas assistindo, com medo demais para agarrá-la novamente.

Havia pelo menos trinta pastas sobre sua mesa naquela manhã; uma manhã que ela não sabia se gostava ou não.

- Bom dia - disse uma voz à porta e ela teve que levantar para ver por cima das pastas.

Era Josh. Gina não sabia como encará-lo desde a noite de sábado. O garoto, entretanto, não parecia ter se afetado.

- Olá - disse ela sorrindo - Como vai?

- Ah, sem nada pra fazer - disse ele - Não existem crimes esta manhã. E você?

Gina riu.

- Na mesma - disse ela balançando os ombros - Me perguntando se ser líder de equipe serve mais para desvendar casos e lutar contra comensais ou para assinar papéis.

Foi a vez de Josh rir.

- Harry se pergunta a mesma coisa toda a segunda-feira pela manhã - disse ele ao que ela abaixou a cabeça - Vai falar com ele?

- Eu ainda não sei - respondeu ela atrás das pastas, desejando não ter aquela conversa - Vou me entreter com estes relatórios primeiro.

Josh sorriu para ela e se aproximou de sua mesa, bejando seu rosto.

- Boa sorte

E então saiu dali, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos e esbarrando com Harry na porta.

- Hey, Harry! - disse ele - Bom dia.

Harry não disse nada. Naquele momento o animal em seu peito rugiu raivoso, desejando esganar o colega. A movimentação na porta de sua sala fez Gina tirar a atenção de um relatório e ver os garotos à sua frente, parecendo inquietos.

- Harry! - exclamou ela - Ahn.. oi!

Harry desviou os olhos de Josh e encarou Gina. Ela parecia cansada mas, mesmo assim, bonita. Sua calça preta moldava suas pernas e a blusa vermelha lhe dava uma visão que, certamente, não deveria ser admirada somente por detrás de uma mesa empoeirada. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e caiam livremente por lugares que Harry desejou poder tocar, até se lembrar que, agora, Josh também os conhecia.

- Então, ahn... acho que vou indo - disse Josh retirando-se dali com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Harry e Gina ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos em silêncio. Ele não queria ficar com raiva dela, mas não conseguia pensar me nada muito bom para dizer, então reolveu que era melhor ir embora.

- Bom, eu... também tenho que ir - disse ele sem se mover.

- Harry, eu... - começou ela, mas também não tinha muita certeza do que dizer. - O que você viu agora a pouco aqui... o Josh, ahn...

- Não precisa dizer nada - disse ele - Não me deve satisfações.

- Mas...

- Deixa - disse ele - Ah...e... encontrei o seu casaco. Foi para a lavanderia com as minhas coisas, mas vão entregar hoje.

Gina parecia perdida.

- Oh - disse ela - Bem, eu posso pegar na sua casa se você não se importar.

Ele não tinha muita certeza se a queria na casa dele novamente. Queria, era certo, mas agora que a vira com Josh as coisas mudaram.

- Bom - começou ele limpando a gargante - O problema é que talvez eu não esteja em casa hoje, sabe.

Que besteira era aquela? É claro que ele estaria em casa, porque estava mentindo para ela?

- Não vai estar? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

- É, bem - disse ele, perdendo o controle da própria língua -, talvez eu tenha um encontro ou algo assim.

A verdade é que ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele não continuara levando a vida exatamente como ela o fizera. talvez fosse até bom ver a reação dela depois daquilo, mas quando os olhos de Gina perderam aquele brilho e ela mostrou uma expressão desapontada, ele achou que fizera uma grande besteira.

- Certo - disse ela infeliz - Espero que dê tudo certo no seu encontro, então.

- Obrigado - disse ele desejando azarar a si mesmo. - Vou indo.

Ele saiu da sala dela e foi para a sua, pensando em como podia ser tão retardado. Queria poder dizer que não tinha encontro algum, que também não queria que ela tivesse, mas simplesmente não pôde.

No final do dia, entretanto, depois de ter que refazer matade dos relatórios e perder a concentração em um treinamento nível D, para iniciantes, e estuporar o olho de um estagiário, Harry achou que tinha que começar a demonstrar um pouco mais de coragem do que havia expressando desde que se envolvera com Gina e passou na sala dela antes de ir embora.

Ela ainda estava lá, guando algumas pastas em um armário e derrubou tudo no chão quando o viu.

- Você me assustou - disse ela abaixando-se para organizar a bagunça e se perguntando porque começara a agir com criança perto dele novamente.

- Me desculpe - disse ele ajudando-a a recolher os materiais, suas mãos tocando nas dela de leve, sem querer, causando-lher arrepios.

- Tudo bem - disse ela levantando-se do chão e voltando a guardar tudo no lugar - Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade - começou ele - Estava pensando se você não quer ir lá em casa agora, sabe... pegar seu casaco.

- Mas e o seu encontro? - perguntou ela.

- Não era nada - disse Harry - Foi só uma confusão... esqueça, ok?

Gina o encarou estranhamente e então sorriu.

- Está bem - disse ela - Eu já terminei aqui mesmo, podemos ir quando quiser.

- Eu estou pronto - disse Harry sorrindo e a acompanhando para fora da sala.

Quando chegaram no apartamento dele, Gina não disse nada, apenas olhou em volta para ver se encontrava logo o que queria e fosse embora. Não estava muito a vontade com aquele clima entre eles.

- Deve estar no meu quarto, eu vou pegar - disse Harry.

Ela não sabia se queria ir junto com ele ou não, mas sabia que não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar sozinha na sala, com as lembranças deles dois juntos sobre o sofá. Com aquele pensamento, resolveu ir até o quarto dele.

- Encontrou? - perguntou ela.

- Aqui está - disse Harry pegando o sobretudo preto em um dos cabides da lavanderia - Todo seu.

Gina sorriu.

- Ah, eu estava realmente sentindo falta dele. - disse ela - Queria ter usado sábado, mas...

E então ela parou ao ver a expressão contrangida dele.

- Poderá usar em outros encontros que tiver com josh - disse Harry desanimado... Aposto que ele vai achar você muito bonita com ele.

Gina sorriu de canto, parecendo entender.

- Bem, acho que não será possível, já que não vamos mais sair juntos.

Harry encarou-a, confuso.

- Não vão? - perguntou ele.

- Não - disse Gina sorrindo serenamente.

- Mas... mas no sábado... e hoje de manhã - continuou ele embasbacado.

- Hoje, ele apenas me deu um beijo de bom dia. Josh vive fazendo isso com as garotas, você sabe como ele é. - explicou Gina - E não houve nada no sábado.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam, esperançados e ele parecia realmente perplexo.

- Não houve? - perguntou Harry.

Gina sorriu levemente.

- Não.

- Porque não? - indagou ele, desejando ouvir dela o que já pensava saber.

Gina abaixou os olhos por alguns momentos e pareceu mais cansada do que antes. Então voltou a encarar os olhos verdes dele, perdendo-se neles.

- Porque não era você.

Ele ficou encarando-a, sem palavras. Não esperava aquele tipo de declaração dela naquele momento; não esperava em momento algum para falar a verdade.

- Eu nem sei quantos antes não eram você - continuou ela com a voz firme – Miguel não era, Dino não era, Mike não era e Josh também não e se houverem próximos, não serão.

Harry riu e aproximou-se mais ela.

- Você está começando a rimar. – disse ele.

Ela riu, nervosa.

- Harry...

- Eu achei que houvesse algo entre vocês – disse ele – A vi saindo da casa do Josh no sábado. Vi quanto você o beijou.

- Você viu? – perguntou ela estranhando – Mas... como?

- Eu fui até lá – admitiu ele – Sei que não devia, mas eu queria saber se... também pensei em ir para a sua casa depois, mas aí...

- Foi um beijo de despedida – disse ela – Josh foi muito compreensivo quando eu disse a ele que não conseguiria fazer... bem... nada. Acho que ele entende algumas coisas bem mais do que eu.

- E o que você não entende?

- Isso! – disse ela afastando-se – Nós... essa coisa que temos... que tivemos... eu não entendo o que eu sinto, nem o que você sente.

Ela finalizou, sentando-se na dama dele, parecendo desorientada. Como ele podia sentir tanta coisa só de vê-la, ali, parada?

- Eu estava com medo – disse ele fazendo-a encara-lo, curiosa – É engraçado como você pode ser considerado o bruxo mais corajoso do mundo mágico e estar morrendo de medo ao mesmo tempo.

"Quando terminei com você, no funeral de Dumbledore estava com medo de te perder. Enquanto corria atrás de horcruxes estava com medo de nunca mais ver você. E quando voltei, tive medo de ficar com você de novo."

- Porque? – perguntou ela.

- Porque eu senti coisas por você que não imaginava que existissem – disse ele – Coisas que me assustaram. E se algo mais acontecesse? E se a gente não conseguisse ficar junto? O que aconteceria com a gente? Com o que eu sentia?

- Eu não sei, Harry – disse ela – Não há como sabermos, nunca conseguimos ter alguma coisa de verdade depois que você voltou. Eu também estava com medo, passei por muita coisa até ficar com você. Não foi fácil pra mim também.

"Não foi fácil saber notícias suas pela ordem. Não foi fácil deixar você ir e não te seguir como eu gostaria de ter feito. Mas você queria que eu ficasse longe do campo de batalha..."

- Mas você não ficou, não é? – discutiu ele – Você fez trabalhos para a Ordem, você descobriu onde estava o quinto horcrux, você...

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntou ela, indignada – Queria que eu ficasse em casa tricotando com a mamãe enquanto você se matava mundo à fora?

- Seria mais seguro! – disse ele.

- Seria covardia! – disse ela calando-o.

Não era assim que esperavam ter aquela conversa, mas pelo menos estavam sendo eles mesmo e colocando as coisa s em dia.

- Como você pôde esperar só isso de mim, Harry? – indagou ela com a voz embargada – Como pôde esperar que eu apenas ficasse quietinha como uma boneca de porcelana, esperando você voltar?

- Eu estava apavorado – disse ele - Não queria te perder.

Gina o encarou, com os olhos lacrimosos.

- No final, fui eu que perdi você – disse ela – Você não voltou pra mim Harry. Você sobreviveu, mas não voltou. Foi bom eu não ter ficado esperando.

- Achei que você tinha entendido...

- Eu entendi – disse ela – Entendi suas razões, respeitei sua opinião, não te segui e não permiti que Voldemort soubesse qualquer coisa sobre nós, mas não pude ficar parada só olhando. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa também.

Harry sentou-se ao lado dela, mais calmo. Gina também parecia mais tranqüila, embora ainda tivesse algumas lágrimas nos olhos, que ela se recusava a deixar cair.

- O mais engraçado – disse ele –, é que eu amei ainda mais você por isso.

Ele tocou a mão dela com a sua, fazendo Gina olhar dentro de seus olhos.

- Me senti um egoísta quando pensei em você no dia em que recebemos a localização do último horcrux, o dia em que Lupin contou tudo que você estava fazendo pela Ordem. – disse Harry – Mas não pude deixar de pensar... você foi incrível fazendo todas aquelas coisas, mesmo eu desejando que você não se arriscasse. Você continuou e isso me fez perceber que eu não podia fazer nada além de ... além de amar você.

- Harry... – começou ela.

- E foi por sua causa que eu venci Voldemort – disse ele – Por causa do que eu sentia por você, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

- O que?

- Eu ia te contar, mas não pude – disse ele – Quando eu voltei, eu queria te contar, de verdade. Mas aí... eu não sei, acho que não consegui lidar com tudo de uma vez. Me desculpe.

- Você precisa parar de exigir tanto de você mesmo – disse Gina sorrindo – Além do mais, eu também me perdi no meio do caminho.

- Acho que somos dois perdidos – disse ele rindo, acompanhado por ela.

Mas então, Gina pressionou mais a mão dele e ficou séria.

- Eu continuo apaixonada por você. – disse ela, segura – Eu não queria admitir, acho que não soa muito bem na boca de uma garota, mas acho que você deveria saber. Isso que tivemos, depois que você voltou... em parte foi porque eu não queria mais sentir o que eu sentia já que você não demonstrava nada e, em parte, porque foi um jeito de não me afastar de você completamente.

Harry sorriu para ela. Finalmente as coisas estavam se ajeitando.

- Que bom que não estou sozinho nessa. – comentou ele, aproximando-se dela.

Gina sorriu. Finalmente aquele sorriso que o deixava sem rumo.

- Você...

- Eu te amo – disse ele.

Ela não precisava ouvir mais nada, nem ele precisava dizer. No minuto seguinte os lábios já estavam se beijando, os corpos já estavam se tocando e as almas já estavam se amando.

Empurraram algumas coisas para fora da cama para que pudessem se acomodar sobre ela. harry puxou a blusa de Gina para cima, ouvindo-a suspirar ao sentir as mãos dele em suas costas nuas.

- Você não faz idéia – disse Harry – de quantas horas do meu dia eu passei querendo fazer isso.

Gina sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior marotamente. Então, abriu o botão da calça dele e empurrou-a para baixo.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

Tomando os lábios dela novamente, Harry ajudou-a a tirar a calça preta e tocou as pernas da garota, achando que enlouqueceria antes mesmo de fazer o que iriam fazer.

Ela puxou a camiseta dele para cima, atirando-a a um canto do quarto e arranhando as costas dele com as unhas.

- Eu não sei como consegui não dizer que te amava antes e tantas outras vezes – disse ele beijando o pescoço dela e depois os ombros – Não sei como pude fugir disso por tanto tempo.

- Algumas coisas nós mantivemos – brincou ela puxando a última peça de roupa dele para baixo ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo com a sua.

Harry riu e a beijou novamente, sentindo seu corpo unir-se ao dela mais e mais. E quando eles sussurraram as palavras que haviam dito na outra noite, estas foram ouvidas e sentidas sem medo, pois eles não queriam mais fugir.

Mais tarde, quando ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, ele fazia carinho em seus cabelos, admirando-a.

- Pra sempre, certo?

Gina sorriu, antes de responder.

- Eternamente.

* * *

**N/A: E aí está? Eu sei que está todo mundo preocupado com o 7 livro, agora, mas agredeceria as reviews, ok? Provavelmente não escreverei fics depois desta, embora haja uma chance de uma short até o final desta semana. depois, será o fim de Harry Potter na minha vida. Dói, mas é verdade.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leem e comentam minhas fics. Vocês são a razão de muitas das minhas alegrias. Obrigada mesmo!**

**Mil bjos... foi ótimo escrever para vcs.**

**Amo a todos...eternamente!**


End file.
